


Guilty Chains

by lazura234



Series: Guilty Chains Series [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Parental Abuse, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One can never escape the chains of guilt. Once you're bounded you can never return to your former glory." </p><p>Aurelia "Aura" Reeds didn't like how her friend Alana "Lana" Vega shoved her into watching an anime she barely knew about. After watching the first three introductory videos of the Soul Eater gang, Aura finds herself drifting to sleep. A voice beckoning to her. Calling her name. Across the void in her mind.<br/>By the time she awakened, Aura panicks as she finds herself stared at by the same two major characters of the anime her friend gave her. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Started with a Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except for my OCs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my OCs.  
> Edit: Any music reference made is background music when reading this story.

_(Tranquility ~P3 OST)_

"Hah!" Sprinting, Aurelia Reeds bashed the dummy swinging her wooden practice tonfas across, " **95\. 96. 97. 98. 99.** "

She droned on as she continued focusing on her attacks, " **100!** "

By the time she reached the last one, Aurelia had slumped to the ground.

Drenched in sweat while wearing grey sweat pants and regular t-shirt.

Aura wiped off the now drenched brown bangs, as she stood up again to go wash.

As she splashed water into her face, Aurelia began taking in her appearance. Shoulder length brown hair girl with clear blue eyes stared back at her. In truth, her friend Alana said she was pretty.

However all Aurelia could see was disgust deep within the pools of her sight.

It made her remember the past. Before she met Alana Vega.

It was thanks to her best friend that she was able to leave her previous house.

Abuse.

The one word which described her mother.

When her father left, abuse was all she got in return as a result of being a replica of her father's image.

Aurelia was greatful now. Alana Vega was indeed the best friend she could ever had. She was the one who reported about Aura's mother. Allowing her to freely live alongside her friend. The apartment still had lingering memories, but Lana's family was greatful to change the interior of the apartment. As repayment Aura began working as an intern in the archives of their local library to return the favor.

However...

"Aura!" Lana called as she barged into Aura's apartment as usual, her short black hair unkempt yet framed as her brown eyes sparkled in excitement, "I got you something awesome!"

"Lana, please tell me it's not another anime. Last time I watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn with you," Aurelia grimanced at the thought, "You were writing a fanfic about me as an Assassin working under Dino."

"Well too bad, because this lovely item is yours to watch now!" Lana shoved DVD into Aura's arms.

Aura scowled back at her, "What is this? Soul Eater?"

"It's a really good anime! You've got to watch it! Please, please, please, please!" Lana shook Aura many times begging her to watch it.

Rolling her eyes, Aura answered, "If I watch this, you better not write another fanfic about me and someone in this anime."

"Oh don't worry, I doubt I can. ...Unless you end up falling for one of the guy charas!" Her friend winked pointing eagerly at the DVD clutched into Aura's arms.

"Why you!" Aura chased Lana all over her apartment until Lana reached the door yelling, "At least I don't copy-cat 18's tonfa moves!"

"It was your fault!" Aura retorted.

Once The apartment door slammed shut, Aura dropped to the floor exhausted. "I wonder who was the one that gave her obsession over anime."

* * *

 After changing into a black sleeveless halter top, denim short, and black leggings. 

Aura switched the tv on, and started up the anime Lana gave her.

"Soul Eater, huh?" Aura stared at the title screen as she pressed play.

* * *

**-After the third episode Aura's POV-**

"What! Those three episodes were just a prologue?!" I wanted to scream at Lana right now as I shut the tv off. 

"I need a break from Lana's insanity." I plopped onto my be, grabbing my iPod I skim through the list songs. After finding,  _Memories of You ~Reincarnation Ver.~,_ I slid on my headphone clips.

Whenever I listen to this song, it's as if all the guilt binding me has been lifted. Sitting up I scanned for...Aha!

"Tonfas." I smiled, it was a gift from Lana. After introducing me to KHR.

I don't know how, but she got me a real-life replica of the weapons. Though in truth I just wear it on a makeshift weapon belt.

"Maybe I should keep it beside me?" Placing the weapons closer to me. To be honest as much as I like the character who weilds them, I loved the weapons over the character. However I get the feeling I know the reason as to why Lana wanted me to watch Soul Eater.

Weapons.

Meisters.

"Wonderful." Closing my eyes.

All I could see was void.

Music drowning me out of misery.

As if I was floating peacefully, until a voice interrupted the silence. _(_ _The Voice Someone Calls ~P3 OST)_

"Come to me my bounded puppet." the voice commanded.

"Who...?" I spoke quietly.

"If you wish for freedom. Then I shall grant it to you."

I didn't understand what the voice was saying until I felt myself being pushed  down into the pits of void. 

Frantic, I screamed struggling to move out, "HELP!" 

I felt as I was being pulled down into the void, as my muffled screams ceased.


	2. Drown into the Sanctum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.

Lord Death sighed to himself. It was a wonder how he can keep himself so giddy most of the time, yet a mystery. 

"Another tiring day at the DWMA," He spoke to himself, "Though there are many students with potential, I hope that nothing bad will happen to anyone."

Oh how wrong his assumption was once a piercing scream sounded throughout the Death Room. 

"Huh?" Lord Death questioned, until the scream began closing in on him. 

"OUCH!" Something had dropped on top of his head, the shinigami swatted whatever it was on his head.

Turning around angrily, a surprise was brought to his attention. The anger that once filled his body, has now lowered as he finds a young girl fainted sprawled across the floor. 

"Shinigami," Lord Death breathed, "...I didn't suspect this outcome." 

* * *

  **The next day**

* * *

 Maka Albarn wondered as to why Lord Death decided to call for her and Soul after class.

"Hey, Maka, what do you think the reason is this time?" Her partner, Soul Eater asked.

Shrugging Maka replied, "I have absolutely no clue." 

By the time they made it to the Death Room, Lord Death greeted them, "Howdy! Howdy! Howdy!" 

"Lord Death, is there a reason as to why we were summoned?" Maka began.

"Hm, well there has been a little problem in which arrived just the other night," He explained, "I need you two to watch over, and call me immediately once the person is awake. As of right now she resting in the infirmary with Professor Stein guarding the door. However Professor Stein has some duties to preform, and he can't work unless someone takes over the errand."

"We'll gladly accept this request." Maka accepted smiling back at Lord Death before walking toward the inirmary.

By the time they left, Lord Death wondered about the girl he found.

"Hopefully she won't be too startled."

* * *

"Professor Stein?" Maka called as she opened the door, spotting their Professor sitting on a stool. Turning his head, Stein showed them a blank expression, "Took you two long enough."

"As of now, you two are watching her," He rolled off from his chair to who knows where as the two students glanced over to the figure resting in bed.

 _A girl?_ Maka pondered.

_She looks around the same age as me and Soul._

"Do you think she's alive?" Soul walked closer to where the girl rested, "Professor Stein was the one who was last watching her." 

Maka slammed a book onto her partner.

Soul placed a hand against the pained area,"OW! What was that for?!" 

"Soul, don't back talk Professor Stein. Plus Lord Death was the one who assigned him to 'watch' her not 'dissect' her."

As Soul and Maka bickered a groan was made causing the to silence their words. 

Returning their gazes back to the girl, only three words were spilled out from her mouth. 

"Where am I?" 

* * *

**Aurelia's POV**

* * *

"Where am I?" I slowly opened my eyes staring at an unfamiliar cieling.

"Hello," A girl greeted bearing platinum blonde hair and green eyes. The boy beside her was an albino.

However as my vision started becoming clearer, I internally went into shock as the girl introduced themselves to me.

"I'm Maka Albarn and this is Soul. You are?" 

"A-Aurelia Reeds." I sputtered out.

"Nice to meet you Aurelia," Maka replied before excusing herself, "Soul, watch over her as I contact Lord Death."

Soul grunted,"Hmph." 

_Holy Shit...since when did Soul Eater became real..._

_This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. THIS CAN'T BE REAL!_

I screamed inside my head. 

_There's only one thing to do at a time like this to see if I'm crazy or dreaming!_

I pinched my shoulder as hard as possible.

_FUCK! IT FUCKING HURTS! I'm in deeeeeeeep shit now._

Red eyes wandered back over to me, as I cringed under his gaze, "What are you doing?"

_FFFFFFFFF- I think he saw me pinch myself._

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Trying to wave off the pain. 

As we waited, Maka arrived alongside the supposed Lord Death I've seen from the introductory videos. 

"Howdy," He started, "So you're Aurelia Reeds?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir...although I prefer to be called Aura."

"Is that so, then Aura, would you like to discuss about your abrupt entrance here?"

Swallowing back, I responded as gazed at the three standing before me.

_Why are Soul and Maka still here?_

"Just don't brush off my explaination so easily," I exhaled, "The truth is, I have absolutely no idea how I got here in the first place. The last thing I recalled was falling asleep after watching tv. The next thing I found myself in was an empty void, a single voice called out to me."

"A voice?" Lord Death and Maka noted.

"Yes, by the time the voice stopped speaking. I was pushed into the void or maybe pulled down, the next thing I knew I found myself here." 

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

"Hm, that's quite a tall tale you spoke of. However by the look in your eyes, they seem to tell the truth." Lord Death answered as he coughed to proclaim his decision for the young girl, "Therefore, it's best if you stay within Death City. We may be able to help you return to where you came from." 

"But I can't...I have t-" Aura hesitated.

"Then how're you going to return?" Soul finally spoke up a little bit ticked off on how long the conversation continued, "From the looks of it, you're stuck on square one for now. Don't be stu-OUCH!"

"Soul!" Maka chopped her poor weapon down, as she decided to answer in Soul's place, "Returning to your world should be your first priority, but Lord Death is right. It's better if you stayed in Death City for your own safety. It might be something in our world that called you over here."

Aura bit her lip as she declared, "Alright, but I have to return. No matter what."

"For now just rest until I can find you a place to stay. I already have someone buying things you may need." Lord Death gave a blocky looking thumbs up toward Aura's direction. The sight lightened up her stress. 

Lord Death thus turned over to the door,"Then I'll be returning to my work."

Before Lord Death could leave, Aura proceeded, "Thank you very much Lord Death!" 

A small smile was lifted on Lord Death's mask as he made his way out. 

"We'll also be going now, but if you need any explaination about Death City. Don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" Maka reminded the girl now sitting up from her infirmary bed.

The girl nodded in response as Maka and Soul left. 

* * *

**Maka's POV**

* * *

 As we walked away from the infirmary, Soul sliced the silence between us as we head back home, "You saw her soul didn't you?" 

I stood still, remembering the picturesqued soul floating in Aura's body. 

It was similar to a regular human's soul. Although her soul was binded, by many chains. 

"Yes," I replied, "Ne, Soul. Was it possible for a soul to be bounded by the past?" 

"I have no clue, but whatever Aura's been through must have restricted people from seeing her true self. What about the tonfas that were beside her bed?"

I shook my head, "Those are just regular weapons. No soul, but what was strange was that the chains on Aura's soul were also coiled within the weapons."

"Is that so?" 

"It seems so," I understand as to why Lord Death asked me and Soul to go there, but what I couldn't understand as to why he chose us to hold onto Aura's secret. 

* * *

**Aurelia's POV**

* * *

After everyone left, all I wondered was how am I going to get back home. I shifted my body, as I stared at my tonfas. Only my tonfas, and music player draped over by my headphone clips were left on the stand. 

Gripping the sheets of the pillow, I silently made a vow.

"I'm going to hunt down the bastard that drowned me in this sanctum."

* * *

 

**_"Once bounded by the chains of guilt...you can never return to your former glory. You will be drowned through the void's inner santum as a result of the sin you brought to me. Now...find me."_ **

A sinister smile formed.

**_"My dear puppet."_ **

 


	3. Let the Game of Chase Commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all expcet my ocs.  
> Edit: Any music reference made is background music when reading this story.

Aurelia Reeds was thankful for Lord Death's care.

As Dr. Stein lead the young girl to her apartment, he puffed some smoke out. It was bad enough he was forced to babysit another child, but he wasn't doing this by order of Lord Death. It was caused by his sudden interest in this young girl's soul.

A soul completely bounded by an endless amount of chain of the past. Not only that, the weapons didn't have souls, but they were linked together by Aurelia Reeds' soul.

Oh how much he wanted to dissect this girl, but even if he tried to touch the girl. The chains around her soul caused his hand to be lashed at. It was as if these chains protected their mistress even if she wasn't aware of their existence.

"Tomorrow, you'll be working as my assistant in class every other day for your job that way you'll understand what's the school's purpose. Since you're neither a meister or a weapon. It's better safe than sorry to be around people within the DWMA," Dr. Stein started before leaving the apartment, "Oh, and before I forget. There are three new students that will be arriving tomorrow, so you're not the only who'll be new." 

"I see," Aura responded, "It was nice meeting you, er...Professor Stein." 

Twisting the bolt stuck to the side of his head, he made a lazy wave of goodbye as Aura locked the door. 

"Tomorrow I start my job as an assistant." Aura reminded herself, she didn't want Lord Death to give her so much. As result she proposed that if this was ultimatum they're going for, then in return she had to working at least somewhere in Death City, "I better get a good night's rest." 

* * *

 "Father, why did you call for me?" Death the Kid started.

Lord Death glanced over to his one and only son, "Well kiddo, it seems that you along with the Thompson sisters won't be the only ones arriving." 

His son's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" 

"Oh right I never told you." Lord Death realized, "However maybe when you arrive to school tomorrow, you'll get to see. Afterall it's probably her first time assisting someone like Dr. Stein. Now off to bed kiddo." 

By the time Kid returned to Gallows mansion, a sudden perk of interest sparked in him.

What did his father mean by that? Assisting that strong meister of all people in DWMA. 

* * *

  **Aurelia's POV**

* * *

The next day, I jogged my way to the DWMA wearing a white long sleeve blouse covered by a grey vest adorned with a black neck tie, grey skirt, black leggings, and finally a pair of sneakers. On my waist held a weapon belt holding her tonfas beside. My ears were covered by headphone clips sounding out  _Burn my Dread_ , as the Ipod stayed safely in the pouch of the belt. 

"Gotta meet Professor Stein, now!" I began making a mad dash over to the teacher rolling away on his chair as my headphone clips slipped off my ears to drape over my shoulders, "Professor!"

"Ah, you made it just in time too." Stein mumbled, "Just wait a minute, I'll signal you to enter." 

As Stein proceeded inside the class of Crescentmoon, Stein's eyes turned to me through the window. 

_Okay, you can do this Aura._

Opening the door, I stride in as Stein introduced me.

"This my new assistant who'll be assisting me for this class. She may be the same age as you all, but she is merely helping. Now, please introduced your name." 

As I scan the room, I noticed Maka out of the crowd. _At least there is at least one person I know besides the Professor._

"My name Aurelia Reeds. You can call me Aura, for short," I made a slight bow, "It's nice meeting you all."

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

As Stein proceeded to dissect the poor bird, Tokiko.

In truth, Aura wanted to release the bird, but Stein seemed to know what she was going to do. Thus had her read the history book about DWMA instead of trying to release the protected bird.

_I'm very sorry Tokiko!_

Aura whimpered quietly as she prayed for the bird's safety from Stein's dissection, luckily noises sounded from outside the walls of the DWMA.

One of the students alerted Stein, "Professor, Soul and Black Star are fighting someone!"

"Huh?" Stein halted his precious dissection, Aura sighed in relief as the poor bird was somewhat saved. 

Maka thus asked Stein, "In the event of meisters dueling it out on school grounds, there is a rule that says one or more of the faculty must be present."

"Right at the best part too. Oh well," The bird cawed silently from it's place as Stein stabbed both knives onto the podium, "Well then Black Star and Soul partners, Maka and Tsubaki, come with me. You as well Aura. The rest of you study on your own." 

By the time we got there, Stein commented, "It looks like they messed with the wrong guy."

"Professor Stein, is that the boy weilding the guns the one everyone is talking about?" Maka speculated.

"Yeah, That's Lord Death's son. Death the Kid. He's enrolling at this school at his own request, but his skills are head and shoulders above anyone else," Stein described.

Aura felt a chill run down her spine as watching the fight between the three, a few moments it felt as if Death the Kid spotted her from the distance, but how can she tell. He's fighting Black Star and Soul for all she knows, all Aura saw was him focusing on his supposed targets for now. 

_Why do I get the feeling I'll somehow get dragged into the mess of these protagonists? I hope I'm not in any deep shit for all that mattered._

_I shouldn't even be involved at all, but..._

My hands touched the handles of the tonfas strapped onto my weapon belt.

_Lana...it seems that I can't forget the incident._

* * *

  **Four** **Years Ago...**

* * *

 During that time, my mom continued her abuse streak. None of the neighbors knew what was happening, deciding it was a . Lana still didn't know of what I did to avoid returning home.

Four years ago, I ended up facing the brutal bashings of my mother's punches. My body started becoming used to the pain, as she continued to punch me. Whenever Lana asked about how I got these bruises, I would tell a half-truth about being clumsy all the time. Lana, at the beginning believed them, but she found out about when I was nearly at my limit.

"MOM! PLEASE....STOP IT!" I screeched at the irresponsible parent before me, my bruised arms clutching my head as she constantly beated me...using the same tonfas Lana gave me. 

"Who said you deserve happiness!" She yelled at me, "All I ever recieved from work were complaints, no praises! You don't deserve anything, NOTHING! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF YOUR DAD!"

_It stung._

_It hurt._

_D-Dad...._

_Why did you have to go?_

My throat was filled with my swallowed tears, as I exited the now silent house.

Leaving my mom to sleep on the platform of the apartment.

* * *

 "A-Aura!" Lana panicked upon seeing me at my front door, her eyes shocked upon the colored bruises covering my arms, "What happened to you?!" 

A small tear dripped from my eyes, "Lana...I can't take this anymore."

"Tell me everything Aurelia Reeds, now." I thought she'd hate me for telling her the truth  late, but she accepted my pain. 

By the time I retrieved the tonfas back, I didn't have the heart to hold it, but I bared through the pain.

In order to relinquish pain, you have to accept it. 

* * *

  **Present**

* * *

My head snapped back into reality as Lord Death appeared bellowing, "Howdy! Howdy! Howdy!" 

In response the rest of the characters, "Howdy."

"H-Howdy?" There goes my composure. 

"Well, I came here for my son's first day at school. I just don't know what to do about Kid, though, " Lord Death confessed, before giving a goodye, "Okay, everyone, I'm going to take Kid home for the rest of the day. Bye!" 

"Such a nice father," I admitted, "I'm jealous." 

 

 

 


	4. Read em' & Weep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my OCS.  
> Edit: Any music refrence made is background music when reading this story.

Recently, Soul and Maka returned from a mission after encountering the supposed Demon Sword alongside Spirit and Professor Stein. 

Soul went into rehabiliation, at the same time I was re-introduced to Death the Kid by Lord Death himself.  _(Joy ~P3 OST~)_

"Nice to meet you," Aura resisted the urge to run away from Kid, but the way he stared at her literally made it feel as if someone violated her personal space, "Um, is there something wron-?"

"Yes," Kid answered while Aura squeaked as he walked closer to her, "Your frazzled hair, untidy shoes, and unkempt suit are all ASYMMETRICAL! Except for your weapons. The only part of you that's actually symmetrical besides your headphones."

Aura slowly balled her hand into a fist in anger, "You..."

"YOU SYMMETRICALLY CHALLENGED OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE DISORDERED JERK!" Aura froze clamping her mouth shut upon her realization.

_Ack...I shouldn't have said that._

Aura noticed Kid's eyes began to sprung a leak as he started pounding his fist to the ground crying, "I am the worst scum of them all. I deserve to rot to death in the streets." 

Sighing Aura ignored Kid's rant as she turned back over to Lord Death, "Ugh...this freakin crybaby is literally getting on my nerves. Lord Death, can I be excused for now? I was in the middle of my research."  _(This Mysterious Feeling ~P3 OST~)_

At that moment, Death the Kid stopped his stupidity once Aura mentioned the word:  _Research._

Lord Death knew of what Aura meant, afterall it was part of what she asked for of him. Her biggest desire, was to return to world, he wasn't going to stop Aura. Her resolution had really taken a shine to him. It wasn't a normal problem, it was a goal in which can't be stopped even by the likes of him, a Shinigami. 

"Okay, you and Kid are both excused." 

"Yes, sir/ father." The two teens leave the Death Room quietly, by the time they were out Kid demanded from Aura, "Who are you, really?" 

"Just a regular bystander that doesn't want to be invovled in any mess," Aura informed as her clear blue gaze shifted over to Kid's golden eyes, "If you hadn't gotten the information yet, you should simply leave me alone. I'm not liable to explain an outsider about my situation unless they know."

 Kid clenched his teeth as he watched Aura walk away.

* * *

**Aurelia's POV**

* * *

"Who does that jerk think he is," I huffed, "I can see why Black Star was pissed off at him upon the day he transferred here." 

Entering the library I greeted the librarian while making my way to a vacant desk to continue my research. After reading the history book Professor Stein forced me to read, I kind of understand what I needed to look under. 

_Witches and Afreets. Probably someone or maybe more might've been the reason._

"Um, I wanted to see if there's any history books on Witches and Afreets?" 

"Let me check if I have any," The librarian was nice enough to know that I mostly borrow the books, it really sad that not many people go to the library unless a written exam was taking place, "Thank you for waiting. I found two books that would gladly be of use to you."

"Thank you so much, sir." 

The librarian smiled, "It's the least I can."

As I read through the first book, it explained a little more in detail about Witches compared to the history book.

"The history about Death City is quite in detail, but..."

I can't help it.

_It feels as if these were only half-truths being told to the students._

Writing down the notes on my notepad, one person entered the library causing me to lift my head up to see who it was.  _(Bonds ~P3 OST~)_

"Maka? What's up?" 

"Well I know you're busy right now, but I just wanted to see you," Maka claimed.

Something felt wrong, Maka didn't seem to be in high-spirited like she usually was.

Worried I tried to get Maka to speak,"Is something wrong, Maka?" 

"I-It's nothing..." Maka fidgeted slightly upon noticing my tone. 

My eyes narrowed as I remember what Professor Stein told me about what happened to Soul and Maka during their encounter with the Demon Sword Meister. 

"I don't think  _it's a nothing_ matter Maka," Placing my writing implements back to the desk, "I know it isn't any of my business, but you should trust Soul."

Maka halted her actions as she slowly looked back at me.

"If anything, you shouldn't push yourself into doing too much. From the way I've seen you and Soul together most of the time, it seems to me Soul cares about you."

"But..." 

I raised my hand to stop her as I gave her an earnest smile, "Being this depressed all the time is never good, especially you Maka. Smile." 

A small smile was shortly lifted on Maka's face before leaving, "Thank you, Aura. Maybe we can hang out some time together whenever you're free." 

"I'll take you up on that offer." Giving her the thumbs up. 

* * *

**Death the Kid's POV**

* * *

Aurelia Reeds.

Her name stuck to my mind even after she left. 

"Kid, are you listening to me?" Snapping myself out of my thoughts, Liz called to me.

"Ah, sorry." I apologized, "Something was just bothering me."

"That's okay, just wanted to see if you're alright. You were pretty dazed out for awhile there," Liz insighted about my attitude, "Was it the assistant of Professor Stein?" 

I didn't answer Liz's question, as more questions filled my mind.

_Who was Aurelia Reeds?_

_What's her purpose in being here in the academy?_

_More importantly, what is her research?_

"Ah, it's the assistant!" Patty pointed out.

It was true, she was carrying two books as she walked down the perfectly symmetrical steps of DWMA.

Liz and Patty leave my side to go talk to Aurelia Reeds, who seemed surprised upon the sudden meeting, however when she met my gaze Aurelia frowned when I followed behind Liz and Patty.

"You again?" She still had the same attitude as before, "I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to give information about myself today. Sorry. Bye, Liz, Patty, and Kid." 

"Bye bye Aura!" Patty eagerly waved goodbye while Liz gave a normal wave.

"She seems mad at you, Kid." Liz muttered to me,"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Probably just hit a nerve," I shrugged, "Now, let's go home." 

 

 


	5. Dost Thou Believe in Myths?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.

"That's the puppet, Lady Medusa?" Crona's eyes wandered over to retreating figure of Aurelia carrying a book, within the shadows of the alleys.

"Yes," Medusa's mouth became twisted, "We'll be in need of her after all. She is one of the necessary people needed to revive the Afreet, Asura." 

"I see," Crona closed his eyes, unable to refuse his mother's plans.

"What the hell do you mean you see?!" Ragnarok pulled on Crona's cheek really hard, "You can't understand anyhting at all stupid Crona!" 

"It hurts Ragnarok!" Crona whined.

Medusa sighed to herself, disappointed upon Crona's childish reaction.

* * *

Today, Aurelia Reeds was in a bliss. 

"Really can't wait to start reading the story behind Hades and Persephone!" Aura hugged the book in a content manner.

She had finally found a book on mythology, and was giggling happily to herself as she entered the library only to see Black Star and Death the Kid surrounded with mounds of books.

"Oh hello, Black Star and.....Kid, what are you two looking at?" Aura paused for a minute once mentioning Kid's name as she walked over to them, by that time she spotted the title of the book held in Kid's arm, "Excalibur? The holy sword weilded by King Arthur?"

"So you're familiar about the legendary weapon, Excalibur?" Kid spoke after noting Aura's response towards him.

"It's more like a legend that was told from where I came from. King Aurthur pulling the sword, Excalibur, out of a supposed magic rock. However no one else, except King Aurthur pulled the sword out of the rock. He became King winning battle after battle using Excalibur as his weapon," Aura recited.

Out of nowhere, Professor Stein appeared beside the trio,"Yeah, Excalibur."

"What? Professor, are you here to be punished too?" Black Star questioned Stein.

 _Why would a Professor need to be punished?_  Aura resisted the urge to facepalm after hearing Black Star's response. 

"What are you talking about?" Stein gave Black Star a blank expression.

"Do you know anything about the holy sword?" Kid inquired.

"The Holy Sword Excalibur...was too much even for me."

 _Wait the sword is real?!_ Flabbergasted, Aura reminded herself repeatedly that she was in another world, that can be able to make such legends real. 

_I've almost forgotten that something like this can happen._

Black Star continued, "What?! You made an attempt at it?"

"To think that even you couldn't pull it out, Professor..." Kid glanced back over to the book, "The Holy Sword Excalibur..."

"Now I'm interested!" Both Black Star and Kid dashed out of the library leaving Professor Stein and Aura.

"Ah! Wait Black Star weren't you supposed to clean up the library?!" Aura yelled to Black Star, but it was too late, "Professor Sid isn't going to like this..." 

"Just let them go, Aura. Finding Excalibur is the perfect punishment for Black Star."

_Punishment? Excalibur?_

Soon Tsubaki entered the library ready to help clean the library, "Black Star...huh?" 

"Oh dear..." Aura felt her anger boil. _Why would Black Star do that to Tsubaki?!_

"Tsubaki, let me help you out!" Aura declared.

"Eh, but I'm fine cleaning on my own," Tsubaki refused at first.

However Aura's resilience began to waver,"No. No, Tsubaki that ain't good. It's bad to let a nice girl like you to clean up the library alone." 

"Aura is right. Plus she won't stop until you say  _yes_ , Tsubaki." Stein backed up Aura's argue. 

"O-Okay," Tsubaki relented before questioning the book Aura held, "Is that book also the library's?"

"No, I bought this one," Aura stared at the book in admiration, "I can't wait to read it!" 

"You must really like reading books," Tsubaki complimented. 

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"What?!" Sid was indeed angry when he found Tsubaki and Aura putting away the books in the library  _without_ Black Star, "Why that dirty little brat!" 

"He dumped this on Tsubaki and Aura, and now where is he?!" 

Aura nodded, "Agreed. He's quite rude." 

"If you're looking for Black Star, he went to go get the Holy Sword with Kid," Professor Stein explained, "Has he done something wrong?"

"Holy Sword? You meant  _that_ Holy Sword?" 

Professor Stein's glasses glinted, "Yes, Excalibur." 

"The legendary sword, which rends the air, and upheaves the ground?" 

Professor Stein and Sid's conversation was silenced, leaving Aura and Tsubaki to wonder. 

"Let's stop thinking about it," Stein twisted the bolt in his head.

Sid agreed, "Yes, in a sense, it's the ultimate remedial lesson. I forget unpleasant things right away. That's the kind of man I was. Now to grade those tests." 

Tsubaki and Aura turned to each other.

"What do you think they meant, Tsubaki?" 

"I don't really know..." Tsubaki thus proceeded to ask Stein, "Professor Stein, what kind of weapon is the Holy Sword?" 

 "Oh that...Whoever obtains it is adorned with wings of light, and is able to move places instantaneously. One swing of the sword can cut through space itself. It is no doubt, the most powerful weapon in the world." 

"Doesn't that mean only one person can particularly weild it?" Aura mentioned.

"Well, that's not true either. Surprisingly he can match with anyone,"grimancing Stein admitted, "Even though their soul wavelengths may match, there isn't anyone who can match him on a personal wavelength."  

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

"What is this?" Aura's eye twitched staring at the two items standing in the middle of the room, "Maka, can you get Black Star and Kid to see this?"

Nodding Maka ushered Kid and Black Star inside the classroom. 

Black Star and Kid choked, before their face became completely disgusted, "Really obnoxious/Nauseating." 


	6. Memorable Macarons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.  
> Any music reference made is background music when reading this story.

_(A Way of Life ~P3P OST)_

As Aura hummed, a ding was heard from her kitchen.

"Ah, the macaron shells are done," Getting up she thought back to what Maka invited to her earlier.

* * *

**Earlier, Aura's POV**

* * *

 "A party? For Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star?" 

Maka grinned, "Yep, I was hoping you'd go." 

_I want to decline the offer, but I feel bad doing that to Maka..._

"Yeah, I'll go," Putting a brave face up.

Maka's eyes narrowed, "Hmmmmm..."

"W-What is it?" 

"I've been noticing lately you'be been avoiding Kid awhile now." 

_Geh! The cat's out of the bag!_

"Is it because..." Maka grin widened before whispering, "You like Kid?"

"What! N-No!" I rejected Maka's assumption, "It's not like that!"

"Right..." She was still not convinced.

"Look, Maka, I'm not interested in Kid at all," I explained, "The day when I was completely introduced to him, he kept pressing on about me being asymmetrical and interrogating me on my reason for being here. He didn't leave a good impression on me."

"Well considering the way you two talk to each other, but Kid is a good person. He just goes overboard in what he says sometimes." 

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"It's hard enough trying to be friendly to him," I mumbled as I spread the filling in each macaron, "Making these, reminds me of Dad. He always did love seeing people smile whenever they eat his creations." 

I smiled at the chocolate flavored macaron in my hand for a minute before changing my clothes.

A pale yellow blouse and brown shorts. Casual yet comfy. To finish a pair brown flats.

"Now off to Maka and Soul's." 

* * *

 "You came!" Maka pulled me inside eagerly

"Maka careful! The desserts! The desserts!" I tried to protect the box of macaroons in my arm by clutching it closer to me.

"Oops, sorry." Apologizing in return.

"Don't tear her arm off, Maka," Soul snickered, until Maka glared at him. 

"I'll take care of these..." taking the box of macaroons into the kitchen,"You can go ahead and sit with the others."

"Aura!" Patty yet again waved to me in such hyper manner pointing to the empty seat between her and Liz, "Sit here!"

Taking a seat, Patty and Black Star began asking me what was in the box I was holding. 

"You guys have to wait until after we eat, it's a secret between me and Maka." 

It didn't stop the two from their eager behaviors. 

"So how're you, Soul," I began, "You hanging in there?" 

Smirking in return, Soul replied,"I'm always hanging cool as usual." 

"I see."

"How about you? From what Maka told me, you've been in and out of the class lately."

I sweat dropped remembering the reason, "It's just hard to keep up with Professor Stein. He's practically had me running all over DWMA to send either messages to Lord Death and Sid." 

"You can't even believe how hard it is to keep up with him when he's rolling on his chair," I sighed, "It's like he's testing me on something."

"Then, how come you can't use the mirror to send the message to father," Kid interrupted. 

_(Unsettling Prenomination ~P3 OST)_

Annoyed, I scoffed, "You still figured it out? Well let me spell it out to you Kid. I'm not a meister or a weapon. I'm just a regular person working under Professor Stein as an assistant. Nothing more." 

The room became stiff, as soon as Kid and I finished our usual spat, I still feel annoyed at Kid's insistant pursuit of finding out about me. Liz and Patty to convince the two of us to be within neutral terms amongst each other before Maka returned. Black Star and Soul were too animated in their conversation with each ignoring what was happening initially. Tsubaki was trying to stop Black Star from boasting too much of what he did during the mission. 

After sometime, I went into the kitchen with Maka to help place the macarons on a platter.

"Aura, are you alright?" Maka muttered to me, "You're avoiding Kid again. You can't keep this facade up."

"He asked another insensitive question, and I answered. That's that," Maka frowned at me, "Fine, I'll apologize to him. Just help me take these out there."

_(Joy ~P3 OST)_

"What's that?!" Black Star bounced up from his seat to stare at the peculiar dessert.

The colorful macarons were aranged in to two separate plates, creating a small pyramids. 

"Macarons," I answered, "Each one is a different flavor."

"And they're symmetrically shaped as well as placement!" Kid's eyes gleamed.

_I guess his OCD kicked in._

"What's this flavor?" Patty pointed to the dark green macaron.

"Green tea flavor," I thus began naming the rest of the eight flavors I had in both plates, "Chocolate, Coffee, Raspberry, Caramel, Earl Grey, Lemon, and finally my favorite Pistachio." 

"Eight different flavors," Kid uttered, as he nodded in agreement.

The dessert was indeed in symmetrical order and in number. 

As the others began eating each macaron at a time, Liz asked me, "So why Pistachio your favorite flavor?" 

Returning her a weak smile, "It's the first flavor my dad taught me, so it wasn't that hard remake the flavor."

"Is your dad a chef?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, in a more correct sense, he's a pastry chef. A chef that specializes in making desserts," I described to Tsubaki. 

"Heh, they're not that bad," Soul spoked before gulping down another. 

"All of the chocolate ones are my mines!" Black Star snagged all of the chocolate flavored macarons.

"Hey, Black Star! Aura made those for everyone, so don't hog them all!" Maka snaped at him in return.

"You must be be proud of your father upon teaching you this," Kid praised

_(Girl of the Hollow Forest ~P4G OSt~)_

Although his next question made my heart sink, "Are you in perhaps going to inherit your father's work?" 

I was silent for a moment causing me to grip the edge of my shirt, "....Well there's been a little problem, since my father is no longer.....working....anymore."

I don't know if anyone caught on what I said, but looking up, it seemed that everyone within the room got the memo.

"You don't worry about it. It's no-" Soon Maka lifted a handkerchief to me, I didn't notice...but I guess the tears overflowed. 

* * *

  **Third POV**

* * *

The silence was stopped once Aura, told them to not worry about her anymore. Or rather it was Blair who broke the silence by intentionally showing off her body in front of everyone. That is until Maka sensed something, at the same time Aura cringed slightly.

_Something is pulling inside me, what is this feeling?_

Maka first stood up before Aura slowly got up the same. 

"A witch!" Maka began shocking the life out of the others.

Aura agreed,"There's something there within Death City."

"What's gotten into you two?!" Liz questioned them.

"I'll go check it out!" Maka dashed out of the house.

"Wait Maka don't go alone!" Aura ran after Maka as well as not listening to the others.

By the time Aura caught up with Maka, Professor Stein and Nurse Medusa were there.

_They came alright. Stein, Maka, and the puppet also._ _Interesting._ _To think the puppet would be able to sense a Witch...no maybe, the supposed chains reacted._

Medusa intrigued upon interest. 

"Nurse Medusa," Maka huffed out.

"We sensed two witches in this area now." Stein continued.

"Yes, I sensed them too, and came running." Medusa explained her situation. 

Maka then informed, "It could have been one of the witches from when Soul was injured."

"It may have been," Medusa agreed with Maka. 

However Aura and Stein disagreed.

"Maka, I don't think either of those witches were the culprit," Aura started reminding Maka of what had taken place of Soul's incident, "You said that there was a meister that weilded a Demon sword in the area at the time when Soul was injured, right?" 

"She wouldn't have released her Soul Protect in the middle of the city for no reason," Stein added, "It shows that she has an interest in weapons and meisters, she may as well be in hiding and watching in the shadows...If she was here that is." 

Medusa's eyes narrowed slightly not allowing herself to show her face to Stein. 

"Or maybe she's trying to do something to DWMA, similar to how delinquents apply pressure to the school," Stein thus commented, "All in all, at least you're safe Medusa. It would be a lot of trouble if the school nurse got injured."

"Absolutely," Medusa responded

"Still if I see that Demon sword and meister again..." Maka's head was down, Aura patted her back to support her. Aura regretted not being able to support Maka properly, even after what Maka did to support her.

"Maka! Aura!" Soul came running in, "Are you two alright? You two shouldn't have done that! It's dangerous!" 

Quietly Maka turned around to face Soul, "I..."

She placed her hand against the are of Soul's scar. Causing Soul to wonder what the heck Maka was doing. 

_Maka...is really worried about Soul. Even though they fight quite, often. Maka is able to forgive him._

Aura thought watching her secret keepers. 

_Maybe I should appologize to Kid. I shouldn't have said those words to him, he didn't know anything about me, yet I..._

"Professor Stein," Maka moved toward Stein as Aura refocused her attention to Maka, "I finally know what I'm lacking."

"Is that so?" Professor Stein's mouth formed a smile, "Then you and Soul arrive in my office tomorrow. Aura, I'll be in need of your assistance as well." 

* * *

_(This Strange Feeling ~P3 OST~)_

At night, two people had unsettling doubts. 

Death the Kid felt bad. 

He unfortunately triggered way to many emotions in Aura today, and yet he forgot to say sorry. The silence at the time made it hard for him to appologize to the brown haired girl. 

"Kid, I think you need to say sorry to Aura the next time when you get the chance," Liz advised, "Better yet alone, that way she can understand you're not insulting her in a crowd. I think today might've made her upset for talking a bit too much of her past in front of more than one person." 

"I'll manage," Kid decided.

Patty happliy spoke enforcing Kid's decision, "Apologize!"

On the other hand Aura's anger toward Kid was lifted. It was bad enough she lashed out at him so many times, although there was an unsettling feeling in her mind about what happened earlier today when Maka sensed two witches. 

"How did I know that something was wrong in Death City?" Aura silently pondered while lying in her bed. 

The pull felt as if she was being dragged to where Maka and Stein sensed witches at. 

"Maybe Soul isn't the only one who's being messed with Witches..." Aura speculated, "I think I'm starting to get a lead on whose responsible for dropping me in this world." 


	7. Foretold Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except m ocs.

"Thanks for coming," Professor Stein started, "You can sit wherever."

Aurelia stood beside Stein as Maka and Soul sat on the floor. 

Soul began to complain about going to school on a Sunday, but Maka reinforced the reason by explaining that she asked Stein to give a special instruction. 

"This room has some sort of strange smell," Soul sniffed describing how the room smelled weird.

"They're just aroma candles," Maka insisted. 

"Let's get started. But first, today's training is extremely dangerous. If it fails, the worst case that might happen will be you two being unable to match soul wavelengths again." 

The pair gulped upon Stein's warning. 

"Are you sure you two want to go through this?" Aura asked the two, hoping they're truely sure of it. 

"Yes, please." Maka stated, her eyes were determined whereas Soul stared at his meister in shock, "Hey!"

"Your meister has made a decision. Follow it," Maka reinforced her voice.

Stein proceeded in the training, "Okay let's begin. The two of you face each other. Tell the other person what their flaws are." 

Aura sweat dropped, "Professor Stein that can't really be all of their training for today...right?"

"But it is," Stein didn't deny it. 

 Soul then listed off a bunch of Maka's flaws, until he was hit by Maka's famous Maka chop...twice.

"Can she really do that Professor?" Soul groaned.

"No more raising your hand to the other, okay?" Stein reminded the two. 

_They're really arguing it out..., however I wonder if this plan will truely increase their wavelengths._

Aura's eyes wandered over to Stein's expression, it wasn't a good expression. 

_Oh no...they're wavelengths are..._

Aura frantically returned her gaze to the pair again, worrying about the outcome. 

* * *

At night, Aura was undeniably worried. 

Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki set off on a mission in London about an escaped Wolf convict. 

"I hope those two are alright," Aura prayed before going to sleep that night. 

As she drifted into sleep, Aura began seeing images in her head. 

 _What are these?_ _These look like a place, but where do they lead to?_

As she continued to walk down each images, a familiar voice reappeared in her head.

_**Come to me...my puppet.**  _

But this time, it was much clearer than before. It caused her head to throb as it continued to repeat over and over. Once it ceased, Aura opened her eyes to find herself in front of a door filled with many eyes. It was another one of those images. 

_So you reveal your huntress your hiding place...you really want to be beaten by my own hands._

By the time she awakened, Aura sat up declaring, "Fine then. I'll give you your wish. "

* * *

 "Though..." Aura questioned herself.

_How am I going to get past everyone's sight without being noticed...? The images showed somewhere bellow the DWMA. If I were to go in plain sight, I'll get in a lot of trouble_

She continued to ponder this while going down the hall, until a few girls past by her gossiping loudly,"So you're going to go to the gala right?! The commemoration gala for the founding of DWMA's founding!"

_Gala?_

Aura stopped listening in keenly on their conversation. 

"Yeah, everyone in DWMA will be there, you can't easily flake out!"

_Chance!_ _Although..._

Aura stammered.

_A gala of all things. Maybe I'll wear a suit to avoid dancing in any case!_

As Aura made up her mind, she spotted Liz and Patty who greeted her in return.

"Kid isn't with you?" Aura noticed the absence of their meister.

"Well his father called for him awhile ago," Liz explained, "But we don't have anyone to play cards, since the others haven't reutrned from their mission."

"Cards? Oh you mean a card game!" Aura clapped her hands understanding what Liz meant.

"We should all play together!" Patty suggested, "And let's make it a punishment game!"

"P-Punishment?!" Aura sputtered.

"Yeah, if you lose, then you have to dance with Kid!" Liz betted, as she continued her words,"If you win, you can decide the punishment for us."

_Gotta avoid this....MAKE AN EXCUSE!_

"But, I was planning to go to the dance wearing a suit! Plus wouldn't it be awkward for Kid to be dancing with someone wearing a suit!" That was not the best excuse, but it was undeniably the truth.

"Hn..." Liz smirked, "Then your punishment is for you to wear a dress and dance with Kid if you lose."

"What?!" Aura yelled.

"Now let's go!" The Thompson sisters hooked their arms latching onto Aura dragging her to play the card game.

_NOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE JUST REMEMBERED I'M ONLY GOOD AT GOLDFISH!_

Aura weeped the rest of the day.

 


	8. Running into the Face of Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.  
> Any music reference made is background music when reading this story.

Aura exhaled deeply, as she left the classroom, leaving an extra pair of clothes and her weapon belt hidden under one of the desks.

_Tonight, I have to follow the images. If not, the bastard might run._

"I'm not going to let him get away for what he did," Aura muttered to herself, "He's going pay." 

* * *

**Later that night**

* * *

Everyone else had arrived on time, except for one person.

"Oh yeah, where's Aura, Kid?" Maka asked, "Did she arrive here earlier?" 

"No,"Kid shrugged, "Haven't seen her at all."

In that moment, Aura appeared in strapless light blue dress, a darker blue ribbon decorated across, the skirt bellowed above her knees, and finally silver sandals completed it. Aura simply had her hair up, as wisps of her bangs framed her face.

Speed walking, Aura greeted the group,"Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for being late."

"Aura, is that really you?" Maka blinked, "You look great!"

Liz whistled as she joked,"Not too bad, I thought you were going to wear a suit."

Aura's eye twitched,"Let's just say I went into a deal with someone and lost the bet." 

Patty laughed,"Ahaha! You lost the bet!" 

In truth, the people who won the bet was none other than the Thompson sisters.

The punishment was for her to wear a dress and to dance with Kid.

_Why did I lose to them in Old Maid?_

Aura cried internally. 

"It really looks good on you," Tsubaki complimented.

"Thank you, Tsubaki," Aura thanked the polite girl.

"Not to bad. Although you coul-" Soul ended up being interrupted by Aura shunning him with a glare,"Don't make me give you a chop, Soul."

Her gaze moved over to Kid, who just recently noticed her presence. 

"Aura..." Kid started

"What? Does something seem asymmetrical to you?" She frowned, Aura really didn't want to hear about being asymmetrical today at all. Although to her surprise Kid responded differently,"No."

_She's suddenly symmetrical tonight._

Kid accidentally bit his tongue after taking in her new appearance,"You look quite lovely tonight." 

"Huh?" Aura blinked, did she hear wrong? Death the Kid didn't ridicule her about her symmetry for the first time!

"I'm so hungry..." Black Star jeered.

 Sweat dropping internally, Aura thought.

_How uncivilized..._

Maka and Liz nudged Aura, giving her the knowing look. 

Aura sent them silent shut up rejecting the idea of her liking Kid. Falling in love with a fictional character was the last thing she ever wanted.

_It was bad enough these two wanted to shove me toward Kid._

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

_Now to escape..._

"Where do you think you're going, Aura?" Patty linked her arm into Aura's.

_Shit. I've been found._

"C'mon Aura, you have to!" Liz linked Aura's empty arm as she and Patty shoved the poor girl toward Kid's direction.

_(Found Me ~Persona Trinity Soul OST~)_

"W-Whoa!" Closing her eyes, Aura hoped on falling straight to the ground, but someone caught her before she could fall. Opening her eyes, it was none other than Death the Kid holding her steady. 

"I-I'm sorry! Liz and Patty pushed me ove-" 

 "Great timing. I wanted to talk with you alone." Kid interjected as he continued his words, "Will you spare some time to dance with me?" 

_I need to excuse myself soon! I have to go underneath the DWMA immediately!_

Aura reminded herself.

"I'm not that good at dancing though," Aura made yet another half truth to Kid, but unfortunately Kid was persistent,"Doesn't matter. Just follow my lead."

She felt her hand grasped by Kid's as they began dancing. Her hand draped over Kid's shoulder, as Kid held her waist keeping their distance close enough to speak.

Aura inwardly gasped as she found herself staring at Kid's eyes. 

_No...I didn't want to be alone with you of all people today! Ugh, why did I lose the bet?!_

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Aura started the conversation doing her best to hide her emotions.

"I wanted to apologize about forcing you to answer my questions about your past. I didn't mean to bring back old scars." Kid explained

_Was this the reason he wanted to talk to me...?_

Aura shook her head in response, "No. It wasn't your fault. What happens in the past stays in the past."

"After all you knew nothing much about me since the day we first met. I should be the one saying sorry." 

A small smile was placed on Kid's face, as he leaned to whisper in Aura's ear, "Thank you. You're an interesting person, Aura."

Aura felt her face heat up, "I'm not amazing. Its called being admirable over what you do. All it takes is the courage to do something brave or something beyond one's own capabilities." 

"Hm, is that so? Maybe I should follow your example once in a while."  

_Talking to Kid, it doesn't feel all insensitive anymore. Insults have transformed to compliments. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feelings for the guy characters here. I said so even before arriving here._ My heart swelled beating rapidly upon contact of Kid's breath against my face. _So why? Why am I accepting to be this close Kid?_

"Aura? Are you all right?" Kid asked halting our dance, "You seem kind of red." 

She wanted to yelp, "M-Maybe it's just fatigue from earlier...ahahahaha! I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be back soon." 

* * *

  **Kid's POV**

* * *

 After the speech I tried to finish successfully, I searched for Aura.

Until...

"W-Whoa!" As I caught the person falling toward me, I realized it was none other than Aura in hold. I look up to find Liz and Patty giving me the thumbs up. I raised a brow, before returning to face Aura. Perplexed, Aura apologized for nearly raming into me, "I-I'm sorry Liz and Patty pushed me ove-" 

 Interjecting Aura's speech, I respond, "Great Timing. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"I'm not that good at dancing though," Aura reasoned with me, but I didn't back down,"Doesn't matter. Just follow my lead."

Grasping her hand, she placed her hand over my shoulder, as I held her waist keeping our distance close enough to speak.

Again, I've found myself staring back at Aura's clear blue eyes. 

_A symmetrical sight to behold._

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Aura started snapping me out of my focus on her eyes.

"I wanted apologize about forcing you to answer my questions about your past. I didn't mean to bring back old scars." I respond in return.

Aura shook her head in response, "No. It wasn't your fault. What happens in the past stays in the past."

"After all you knew nothing much about me since the day we first met. I should be the one saying sorry." 

As I made a small smile, I leaned closer to Aura's ear, "Thank you. You're an interesting person, Aura."

Aura began to stammer in her speech, "I'm not that amazing. Its called being admirable over what you do. All it takes is the courage to do something brave or something beyond one's own capabilities." 

"Hm, is that so? Maybe I should follow your example once in a while."  

As we danced together, we continued discussing a few things about ourselves.

"I've noticed lately whenever you're in class," I mentioned, "You're always reading a book or grading papers for Professor Stein. What kinds of genres do you prefer?"

"Mythology," She spoke in a blunt manner, "And sometimes mystery or historical books."

I wasn't surprised about how she mentioned her love for greek mythology. Before meeting the nauseating creature, Aura was holding a book on greek mythology when she recited the story of King Arthur. 

_As we dance, it didn't feel bad. Our first meeting may have not been so perfect, but we were able to reason with each other. I didn't mind her presence. This feeling....is quite calming._

Soon I became aware of how red Aura's face became.

_Is she becoming sick?_

"Aura? Are you all right?" I asked halting our dance, "You seem kind of red." 

Stammering again Aura responded, "M-Maybe it's just fatigue from earlier...ahahahaha! I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be back soon." 

As her fingers brushed off my hand. The warm feeling left still lingered as I watched Aura merge into the crowd of DWMA students enjoying the gala.

I didn't want her to leave my sight. 

_Yet, why did I let her leave?_

I questioned myself silently as the gala continued on.

* * *

**Aura's POV**

* * *

Making a mad dash away from Kid, I hid myself within the crowd while heading outside. While jogging I felt horrible for abandoning Kid, but the mastermind who drowned me is bellow the school. Luckily no one noticed my absence as I jogged over to Crescent Moon classroom to change. 

Entering the classroom I rushed to changed my clothes. A white long sleeves dress shirt, black neck tie, black blazer, black battle skirt, and sneakers.

"I swear KHR and Men in Black influenced my color preferences," I uttered to myself as I clicked the belt onto my waist. 

_(Dominator ~Psycho Pass OST)_

"Time to meet the damn bastard." 

I rushed out the door. As I followed the images that lead me to the monster.

Unknown to Aura's awareness, a snake followed her watching Aura's every move. 


	9. My Dear Puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my OCs.

"Down these stairs, I believe," Aura stared at the entrance before her, "Exactly as the images were shown."

Soon the area above shook, noting the sudden quake Aura immediately ran into the entrance

"Somethings happening up there," She stated, "But I have to move on." 

Running through the halls, Aura still felt a pull inside her. It was becoming stronger and stronger the more she ran down the path. 

_W-What is this feeling?_

By that time Aura found herself before a door, the same door bearing many eyes.

Slowly Aura opened the doors with both hands as she walked in. 

Scanning the room, the rest of the area was completely dark. However Aura was able to notice yellow papers stuck to the pillars holding the room together.

"Charms?" Aura muttered as she walked onwards, "Is that...?"

At the end of the room, a bag bearing three eyes hanged in the middle being held by chains covered in the same charms. 

Aura was about to take a closer look until a bandage draped onto her shoulder, whipping out her tonfas. Aura came face to face with a man wearing a red sweater. His face was completely covered by bandages, but a few strands of black hair stuck out. Supposedly the area where the three eyes are marked on the bandages was the location of the man's eyes. 

"My dear puppet is finally here..." A familiar voice spoke behind the bandages, "Aura."

Aura shivered upon hearing this unfamiliar man speak her name, "You're the one who drowned me here wasn't it."

"Heh," the man spoke, "It's seems you've completely forgotten about your old friend."

"Old friend?! I don't even know who you are!" Aura retorted.

"Does the name 'Asura' ring a bell?" 

_Asura...?_

Aura thought for a moment until a painful sound causes her to falter, "M-My head!" 

Clenching her head Aura's vision began to fade as she felt herself fall to the ground. 

"It seems your soul still remembers me," Asura laughed, "Now my dear puppet...sleep as we await for the witches."

"HELP!" Was the last thing Aura screamed before plummeting to the ground a few feet away from the bag.

The man disappeared without a sound. 

* * *

 "A strategy meeting right in front of your enemies?" Medusa smirked, "I know what you have up on your sleeves, but you're missing one thing."

Stein froze realizing what Medusa meant, "Shit." 

"HELP!" A yell sounded farther down in the path, it was none other than Aura's voice. 

"Aura?!" Black Star, Maka, and Kid responded in shock.

"It seems that only the black blood is left as the last key in awakening the Afreet," Medusa smiled deviously, "You should've payed more attention to her than me, Professor Stein."

"Why is Aura there or better yet why is she involved in this?!" Kid questioned the Professor who grimanced.

"Aura's soul, " Stein began, "You and Maka remember seeing those chains around her soul, right?"

Kid and Maka nodded whereas Black Star had absolutely no clue as to what they're talking about. 

"When Lord Death first saw her, he recognized the chains surrounding her soul as a familiar acquaintance. It wasn't just any normal chains, those were the remaining pieces of when the first Afreet Asura didn't succumb to madness." 

"Correct," Medusa answered, "She was indeed an interesting piece needed for Asura. It's still a wonder as to how Aura and Asura met, but no matter....Shall we begin?" 

"Nake, snake, cobra, cobra ra, nake, snake, cobra, cob bra..."

"Listen. Don't worry about getting past her on your first try. An opening will show itslef. Stay calm." Stein reminded the students, "The plan still the same. Even if Aura has fainted, her soul is still there."

"Here she comes!" Stein warned as Medusa aimed her magic.

* * *

  **Aura's POV**

* * *

 _Where am I?_  

I wondered as stood in the middle of a void. 

_I'm back in the void again..._

Soon an image played before me. I watched helplessly standing as the scene showed a younger version of me greeting the same man I met, except without his bandages.

The face almost looked like Kid's face except he had three eyes. The third was on his forehead and was close compared to the pair of eyes staring back at the younger me. While his black hair had a white stripe across, as he smiled earnestly at the little girl before him.

**_"What's your name?" The younger me asked._ **

**_"Asura," the man, responded. "Your's?"_ **

**_"Aurelia Reeds!" She cheerfully sang, "But you can call me Aura."_ **

**_"Alright, Aura."_ **

I gasped in realization as my face paled as well, "A-Asura..."

_This...this is a memory isn't._

"Then how come I can't remember!" I angrily clenched my head in distraught, "Was what Asura said true?!" 

I looked up to find the image Asura staring back at me, a frown was slapped on to his face.

"Unfortunately, it is," Asura responded as he tried to place a hand against my face.

"Stay back!"  I lifted my tonfa up to bash at him, but it didn't land on his face. Instead it was in Asura's plam. 

"Don't worry. The one you're seeing right now...is none other than a messenger delivering a message of the Asura before he became an Afreet." 

_What?_

"A message from Asura before he became an Afreet?" I repeated his words.

"I'll begin my message," Asura? began.

 _**Aura...This may be the last time you'll see me like this, but don't be mad. I'm doing it for your safety. You were the first person that didn't surrender to the madness that wavered around me. It was as if I saw a light that burned brightly within you that accepted me. Even if we were from different worlds, it didn't matter to me. However fear was beginning to overwhelm me. On the last time I met with you, I bounded a part of my power around your soul to keep myself from eating yours. Not only that I sealed the bandages on your soul with the memories and a fragment of me to remind you of our times.** _ **_  
_**

Asura? waved his hand over my chest as a blue soul covered in chains shined above my chest. The chains were also covered on the tonfas I held. 

"But it seems it didn't stop Asura's madness from gaining control over you," Asura? spoke as the soul went back into my body making the chains leave my sight.

"In the message, Asura said that he placed bandages on me, right?" I questioned Asura?, "Then how come my soul and weapons are wrapped in chains instead of bandages?"

"Your past," Asura? answered, "The pain you received over the years drastically changed the bandages form. As for the weapons, the chains connecting your weapon allow you to control the chains in your soul. Not only that, I am the being that resides in your weapons from now on." 

"What, but that's not possible! I'm not a meister!" I admitted.

"But you inherited a part of Asura's power," Asura? reminded me, "Asura was indeed a meister and a shinigami as well. Having inherited a part of him allows you to weild a weapon like the DWMA students you see often."

_This is literally a heck of a nutshell I'm in._

"Then do you have a name? It's weird calling you Asura, when the real Asura is...you know," I suggested, "I mean I have to call you by your name."

"Unfrotunately Asura didn't name me, " Asura? responded.

"I see...then it's decided! I'll name you, Richter or Shade for short!" I assured to him.

Shade blinked at me, "Shade has a completely different meaning than Richter. Plus Shade doesn't match the real name you given me." 

"Just shut up and go back into the tonfas," I retorted at him as he made a smirk. His form as Asura changed to that of a young man bearing black hair being kept up in a blue headband causing his bangs to stick out and cover his face. The third eye disappeared as well as the red eyes replaced with brown eyes. He was now wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck, white jeans, and black combat boots.

"As your wish, meister," Shade did as told as he went back into the tonfas, "Never thought I'd be able to become a weapon for such a harsh meister like you. What happen to the little girl from Asura's memories?"

Answering I spoke, "Well that girl has now grown to face her fears, and she's not going down." 

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

"Those are it." Free spoke after finding the body of fainted girl and the bag holding Asura in.

"Yeah. Medusa was right. The puppet followed accordingly to plan," Eruka noted as she began placing black blood into the syringe, "All set. This is it."

Unfortunately for them, Death the Kid charged in glaring at the scene before him.

_Aura!!_

His focus thus was placed onto the black syringe as Kid zoomed over to destroy the black blood container. Free intercepted causing Kid to rebound to attack in the air only to meet face to face with another illusion caused by Asura's madness. 

"What the-?! Damn it!" The illusion made Kid shoot constantly at nothing 

"He's hallucintaing too! Now's our chance!" Free began as Eruka proceeded the plan before Free re-entered his hallucination.

Back over to Eruka, she stopped to throw a bomb she summoned to throw at the incoming Black Star, but the impact caused the both of them to fall. Eruka ended up dropping the syringe in act. 

"Alright!" Black Star rushed to where the syringe dropped.

"No you don't!" Eruka yelled however yet another illusion was placed as Eruka muttered in a disturbed manner, "This is a hallucination."

Black Star was ready to hit the syringe as well, but a chain from out of nowhere pulled Black Star to the ground.

"Whoa!" Black Star yelped nearly dropping Tsubaki in the process.

"Black Star!" Kid and Tsubaki called out to the blue haired boy who was immoblized on the ground. 

_Where did that chain come from?!_

Kid questioned as he continued firing shots at Free. 

"I won't let you get in the way of Master Asura's revival." Walking out of the shadows, Aura stepped into the light as the chain dangled from one of her tonfas. Her eyes were dulled out making it show that Aura wasn't in complete control of herself. 

"Aura!" Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid cried in shock seeing their friend act this way. 

"Now, Frog Witch and Werewolf. Master Asura is waiting eagerly for his revival. I'll deal with these two alone, "Tossing Black Star over to Kid's side, Aura faced the two as Eruka readied the injection. 

Unleashing the link of chains on the otherside of her tonfa, Aura began circling her tonfas into a more helicopter like spin beside her, "Let's see if you can get past me..." 

Kid clenched his hands on his guns. 

"Hey, Kid!" Liz called to him, "I don't think Aura's in control of her body!" 

"Yeah, her eyes! Her eyes!" Patty pointed out.

"What?" Kid inspected closely at the Aura standing before them. It was indeed true, her eyes seemed as if they were in a daze compared to how she was at the gala!

"I'm sorry Aura, but I won't let you get in my way as a hero!" Black Star charged forward, "ORYA!!!" 

Black Star charged on, but Aura smirked as she let him pass by him.

Kid was baffled as to why she'd let Black Star ahead. 

"Sixth senth or not...illusions will always appear when focusing on one target," Aura recited causing Kid to flinch.

Kid tried to warn the other,"Black Star, wait!"

But it was too late, the hallucination got to him. Slashing the poles instead of the syringe in the process. 

* * *

 Once Afreet Asura formed clothes around himself and knocking out Kid and Black Star...

"Ngh!" Aura yet again dropped to the floor on her knees, as her eyes returned to normal, "DAMN IT! YOU DAMN BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE CONTROL OF ME!" 

She yelled angrily at the recently revived Afreet Asura. 

"It was for your own good, after all you wished for freedom, and I granted it," The Afreet smiled maniacally.

"Shade, Desesperado mode!" Aura called as the tonfas formed into one rifle, "The only one who got freedom was you! Desesperado Impact!" 

A blast of bullets shot at the Afreet, "It's no use, as long as you're soul remembers me...it won't hurt me at all."

"Fuck you!" Aura cried as she continued shooting bullets at the retreating Afreet, "You fucking asshole, get back here!" 

"Aura, your energy is already drained from being placed under the Afreet's control. Don't push yourself any longer," Shade warned

"You won't get away!" Luckily Maka ran in just in time.

"Maka use me as a boost!" Aura told as Maka used Aura's shoulders as a boost to grab the bandage of the Afreet.

"Hah..." Aura slumped as Shade caught her in the process after returning to his human form, "I told you so."

"Shut up Shade, it's bad enough we let the Afreet escape," Aura retorted weakly.

"Aura, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked from her weapon, "Kid, Liz, and Patty noticed you were under an influence."

"Yeah, I'm fine Tsubaki. How's Kid and Black Star?" 

Liz responded, "Fainted, but still alive. So who's the guy?"

"My weapon, Shade. Who loves to be judgemental and often stays in his weapon form."

"I resent that," Shade answered. 

Aura stared at the sky from the hole, as the red clouds disappeared.

_I don't think I'll be able to go home now, not after meeting the Afreet Asura._

 

 


	10. A Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.  
> Any music reference made is background music when reading this story.

_(Troubled ~P3 OST~)_

Aura breathed slowly as she continued to rest in bed, Shade silently sat on the couch remembering what he recently told Lord Death. 

* * *

  **Yesterday**

* * *

"I see," Lord Death understood, "Aura has finally realized who gave her the chains, and not only that...you seem to bear a part of Asura's goodness."

"Yes, it's sad to say he didn't have much time," Shade responded remorsely.

"It's quite unfortunate. So Aura is a meister now, but with the power she's imbued she wouldn't need to go to school like Kiddo however she is already working as part of the staff here so there would be no need of enrolling her into DWMA," Lord Death nodded, "Also, Aura can now do mission like the others, so be sure to protect her from now on."

"I'll be sure to do so," Shade promised.

"I'll take you by your word, afterall Kiddo was truely worried about her. Ah, how it is to be young again," Lord Death sighed in content as Shade agreed.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

 "But it must be painful," Shade began, "You're going to continue barricading yourself and not have anyone to talk about it. That's the reason why Lord Death allowed Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, and Death the Kid to understand your pain."

 The door bell rang, as Shade stood up to answer it, Shade last spoke, "It wouldn't hurt to tell at least someone how you truely feel."

By the time he opened the door, Shade found Liz.

"Oh, aren't you Elizabeth Thompson?" Shade remembered 

"You're Aura's weapon, Shade, right?" Liz answered, "I prefer it if you called me Liz though."

"Then Liz, what brings you here today?" Shade asked as he allowed Liz to enter the apartment, "There's someting on your mind after what happened during the incident?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about it lately. The fact that you stayed in weapon form for that long of a time, " Her eyes narrowed to the weapon, "How come you didn't return to your human form for the past month?"

"Aura's consciousness didn't acknowledge my existence," Shade explained, "That's why I didn't appear until the night she encountered the first Afreet. She needed the trigger, and I wasn't the one who lead her to it. It's bad enough that the Afreet was the one who placed her in such a situation."

Shade turned his head to Aura's door, "Aura prefers to hide many things about herself. Ever since I became the guardian of her memories, Aura had a hard time telling the people she was closed to about how she felt. Making it much easier for her to fall into control of the Afreet."

"How come you're not doing anything about?!" Liz retorted, "She's in that much pain, and you're probably the only one here who understands how she feels!" 

Shade returned his gaze over to Liz, "It's because I can't. Plus, your meister has already broken one of the chains."

"What?" Liz faltered a bit before sitting down again to understand what Shade meant.

"Before she left to face the Afreet, the bet you placed Aura in backfired on her feelings thinking that she would be even more depressed when it came to dancing with Death the Kid. Instead, every single one of his actions and words that time were able to break the first chain in Aura's soul. Allowing me to awaken."

Liz grinned, "To think Kid would be able to do that...is really hard to believe." 

"Well it's up to you whether you believe me or not," Shade replied, "However I'm thankful  for all you trying your best to involve Aura in more outgoing activites. Thank you."

Liz blushed, "W-Well it's really nothing." 

_He's not that bad of a person, compared to how Aura described him before._

* * *

  **Two Days Later...**

* * *

  _(Afternoon Break ~P3 OST~)_

"Training? With Miss Marie?" Aura wondered.

"Yes, since the incident at the gala, you've been able to weild a weapon now right?" Professor Stein responded, "It would be better if you trained. since Lord Death will sooner or later send you on missions with the others. Better speed up than fall behind right?"

"I can, but why Miss Marie?" 

Professor Stein continued, "As a death scythe, she has the same type of weapon as your initial weapons. It would be better to be more familiar with a weapon you started with than the other. Plus, Shade said you can't handle using Desesperado mode completely."

"Alright, I understand. If it's about what Lord Death is detailing, then I won't hesitate to support the Crescent Moon class." Aura stated, "So why do you want me to train?"

"Me?" Professor Stein's eyeglasses gleamed, "In about a few days, our class will be holding a Duel Arts to match their souls as a team. You and Shade have a much unique bond which is the perfect example to use in class. So don't hesitate in using your powers to full extent even if it's a classroom." 

"Yes, Professor Stein."


	11. Importance of Team Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.  
> Any music reference made is background music when reading this story.

"Class is beginning, hurry and find your seats." Professor Stein announced as him, Aura, and Shade entered the room. 

By that time Aura noticed Maka and the others, who were still chatting among themselves. She tried making a hand signal to tell them to quiet down, but Professor Stein next to her muttered, "I'm borrowing Shade." 

Gulping Aura watched the two, Shade quickly transformed into his tonfa form sending him five inches away from Tsubaki's face. In fact, the tonfas stuck to the wall.

"Cease your chit-chat and I won't miss next time..." Stein glared at the group.

Aura retrieved her friend immediately before returning back to find Black Star being sent outside. 

"Sheesh, he's quite serious," Shade mumbled to Aura, who shook her head.

"Compared to Miss Marie's punches, I don't know which of the two are the most deadliest," Aura deadpanned on the thought. 

Professor Stein explained how the students will deal with the organization, Arachnophobia, created by the spider witch known as Arachne.

He slapped the board with a yellow sign stating _Duel Arts_ , "You will learn how to deal with them. I think learning up close and personal will provide a faster experience compared to words."

"There are some real dim-wits in class," Professor Stein stared at Kid, Liz, and Patty's area in particular. 

Aura holding a clip board in hand cleared her throat announcing, "Will the following people please come down: Ox-Harvar pair, to help in rehabiliation Maka-Soul pair, and..."

"Black Star, come in." Stein continued in Aura's place.

"Stay out, come in...Make up you mind , will ya?" Black Star re-entered wiping off his sweat.

Professor Stein decided for Black Star, "In your case, the classroom would be destroyed if you'd used a weapon, so you'll be unarmed."

"Until today, you've been matching your soul wavelengths with your partners. However, if children like you were to stand up to an enormous foe all alone, you would be crushed," Stein ushered for Shade to answer on. 

"Your Professor wants you to learn how to resonate souls as a team."

"This is your first lesson, so attack me as much as you want," Stein twisted his bolt as Shade and Aura rush over to the back to avoid getting involved, "Come at me. I'll dissect you..."

**During the lesson, Aura and Shade decided to have a conversation....**

Aura stammered, "Does Professor Stein seems kind of excited to you?"

"I think 'scary' is more of a better term for him," Shade responded, "Still wondering as to why you don't find him scary at all." 

"What? He isn't, the most scariest people I find are 18, crooked man, slenderman, and a few more I have yet to name off." 

"18? You're using the fandom numbers again..." Shade sighed, "You know you can say his real name. It's not like he'll arrive here out of nowhere." 

"I don't know, this another world. Who knows what will happen, but if you want me to say his name then fine, " Aura thus replied, "Hibari Kyoya." 

"Now that's a good meister," Shade patted her head as if Aura was a dog.

Aura raised a fist at him, "Don't pat my head." 

* * *

**Kid's POV**

* * *

 My eyes wandered over to Aura and Shade, watching them talk while the lesson took place. She seemed more outgoing toward him than the way Aura acts toward me.

My hands clench the edge of the desk I'm sitting in. I didn't like seeing Aura act that way to ano-... _what am I even thinking, those two are meister and weapon pair who respect each other equally._ After calming myself, I refocused my gaze back over to the lesson Stein was teaching. However my eyes couldn't stop lingering back over to Aura, as she resumed to watch over the battle taking place in the center of the classroom. 

_What are you to me? A friend? An acquaintance? Or something more?_

Unanswered questions are left without answers as I ponder on what I think about Aura. 

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

"They're not in sync..." Aura noted after watching the short fight between Black Star and Ox. 

"You got that right," Shade replied, "They're a bit too carefree about this."

"After break, we'll do another round of this lesson except this time Aura, Shade, and I will be giving a demonstration of how teamwork should be," Professor Stein announced as the bell rang.

**Ding Dong Dead Dong.**

"Shade, I'm going to go outside for a breather, I'll see you in about 15 minutes?" Aura waved her partner goodbye as she jogged off to the balcony of the school. 

By the time she got there, Aura began to stretch her arms out, stretching all the tense muscles in her body.

"It's been awhile since I've stayed here," Aura spoke softly as she stared at Death City's view, leaning on the stone balcony she felt the breeze brush her hair. "The air feels great."

"So this is where you've been." Footsteps entering the fray, Aura turned her head to find Kid walking over to her. 

"Everyone needs to breathe once in awhile," Aura commented, "After that lesson, I needed this. Anyway....what's up?"

"The sky." Kid replied making Aura laugh a bit at his sarcasm. 

"You don't have to be so literal," She smiled.

Kid stood beside Aura as they continued to stare at the view together. 

"Kid/Aura." They both answered at the same time breaking the silence between them.

"No you first." Yet again speaking at the same time.

Laughing together this time, Kid interjected, "I'll say it first...ahem...Good luck against Professor Stein." 

"Thank you, Kid." Aura thanked the reaper,"I also wanted to thank you for the dance at the gala, since we didn't have much time to see each other after the incident. Not only that, I'm sorry for leaving you in the middle of the dance."

Kid gave a small smile as he continued to stare at Aura. 

_What are you to me?_

He wondered. 

"Um...is something wrong?" Kid didn't respond fast enough, so Aura proceeded to ask him. This caused Kid to falter a bit, who in the end blurted out, "I-Isn't the school perfectly symmetrical!" 

Aura gave him the weird look, "Yeah the school is symmetrical."

Until Kid continued, "But it doesn't compare to how symmetrical your face is!" 

Kid clamped his mouth shut realizing what he just said. 

Aura raised a brow, in fact she was about to question him on what he meant.

**Ding Dong Dead Dong.**

"Ah!" Aura frantically paced before running off, "I'm sorry Kid, but Professor Stein doesn't want me late for this lesson! I'll see you in class!" 

Kid sighed.

_Saved by the bell._

* * *

  **In Class...**

* * *

 "So now we'll be starting the demonstration..." Stein began once everyone was in their seats. 

Aura, now holding tonfas, placed a hand against her chest, "I can do this." 

_(Time to Make History ~P4G OST)_

"Let's start Professor Stein," She spoke preparing her stance, her right arm lifted forward as Aura's left arm stayed behind her back. 

"Come at me, I've been waiting to dissect you two for a long time." Stein was already twisting his bolt, it caused the students and Shade to shiver at his actions. However Aura didn't falter as she charged to make a hit. 

Starting she swung her right arm toward to Professor Stein, who dodged at first. Although Aura proceeded to rotate the tonfa in her arm to aim a hit against Stein's stomach. Still that wasn't enough to stop his oncoming attack which allowed Stein to grab her shoulders in the process, Stein was about to jump over her similar to how he avoided Black Star's attacks, but...

"I'm not letting you down, Professor." Aura announced as she unsheathed the chains from her left tonfa, "Coil!" 

The chains grabbed onto Stein's right leg, as Aura reversed the action. Instead of Stein jumping over her, Aura jumped over his shoulders allowing her to swing her feet onto Stein's back. Afterwards she landed on her feet behind Stein. 

"That's impressive, but you're not going all out as you're supposed to!" Stein announced as he tried to send an impact of his soul wavelength to Aura's back, however he didn't expect Shade to be there holding the punch.

"To think Miss Marie's training would pay off for this..." Shade sighed remembering how many times he got electrocuted by Marie's punches. 

_Where's Aura?!_

Stein's eyes narrowed, he ducked as Aura was about to send a high-jump kick to his head. 

"Shit!" Aura yelped once Stein's arm grabbed her leg throwing her across the room. 

"Aura!" Shade yelled.

However Stein stopped him giving Shade a maniacal smile, "That was a good diversion, but can you two try to attack when separated?" 

"With this! Shade!" Aura admitted as Shade nodded, "Soul Sympathy!" 

Shade released his grip on Stein as he stood atop the empty chair beside Stein to speed over to Aura. 

Once the two gripped their hands together, a blue soul covered in chains swelled around the two, it wasn't as big as Kid's or Stein's. However it was enough to make Stein, Kid, and Maka notice it's size. 

"Aura's soul is swelling!" Maka noted between her and the group. 

"You wanted me to go all out, Professor Stein." Aura started holding Shade's hand in her right hand, "I'll give it to you." 

"Desesperado Mode!" Shade transformed as Aura locked onto Stein, rifle in hand, "Desesperado Impact!" 

Pulling the trigger, multiple soul wavelengths were shot toward Stein's direction. 

He dodged them again as the bullet shaped wavelengths caused the wall, behind Stein, to have small bullet holes.

"You're not getting away!" Aura charged out releasing the swelling of her soul, she began to aim at Stein again, "Chain Judgement!" 

Instead of soul wavelengths, it was chains being shot out of the rifle trying to hook onto Stein. Stein sighed as he punched the chains back to Aura, who unfortunately didn't escape in time.

"ACK!" Aura yelped as she found herself knocked to the ground just in time before Shade returned to back to his human form. Luckily the chains stopped once Shade returned, the chains recoiled themselves back into Shade's palms to stop the incoming rebound from Stein. 

"Bravo." Stein congratulated the two, "As expected of a good teamwork."

Stein turned back to the students, "You all were watching right? From the very beginning when Aura and Shade started?" 

No answer came from the students, Stein thus proceeded to answer his question. 

"They're not arguing, both are focused on the target opponent, and finally they understand each other as a team." Stein lectured, "I want all of you to make sure you can be prepared for anything." 

_Especially Arachnophobia..._

_To think a witch from 800 years ago would be resurrected by the first Afreet's madness..._

Aura thought silently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Aurelia's name means "golden" that was given to minor saints at an early stage while Shade's real name 'Richter' means "judge" in German.  
> So when together they're known as the "Golden Judge"


	12. Not Alone Anymore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"So Professor Sid, is it alright if I go see Crona?" Aura asked the zombie teacher.

"But your proposal isn't good eno-" Sid was soon stopped by Aura's rebuttal.

"No. It's Crona's decision whether she likes it or not!" Aura stomped her way into the dungeons leaving a confused Sid in front of the entrance.

"Isn't Crona a boy?" Sid commented to himself, "I don't think anyone told Aura that..."

Back over to Aura, she slowly opened the dungeon to Crona's room.

"Crona?" Aura peered inside to find Crona huddling in the corner of the room, "It's me, Aura. Miss Marie's student and Professor Stein's assistant."

"P-Puppet?' Crona muttered out while lifting up his head,.

"How many times..." Aura mumbled to herself, "It's Aura, Crona. Aura."

"Okay...Aura." Crona responded, "So what are you here for today?"

"I wanted to ask...if you can go to an all girl's." Aura was soon interrupted by Ragnarok's sudden appearance.

"All girl's?" Ragnarok's had a high squeaky tone, but it was noticeable that he was acting all mighty, "Crona is a boy, you stupid puppet!"

"What?" Aura returned her gaze over to Crona, who nodded in confirmation, "I-I'm sorry, Crona! It's just that you're always wearing that outfit so."

"Lady Medusa had me wear this..." Crona noted as Ragnarok slithered back inside Crona's back.

Aura froze before yelling, "You mean to tell me that your own mother forced you to wear this even though you're a boy?!"

"D-Don't hurt me!" Crona wailed as he huddled to the corner.

"Wait, Crona! I didn't mean that!" Aura rushed over to Crona patting his shoulder, "I was just mad at your mother, not you. I won't hurt you."

"Really?" Crona sniffled

"Really, Crona." Aura replied smiling toward the pink haired boy.

_You remind me of my past, but your's was much worse than mines._

Aura thought in the back of her head, her lifestyle before this was quite similar to Crona's life in one way.

* * *

**Ding Dong Dead Dong.**

Aura hurried over to the group that was about to leave.

"Hey can I borrow the girls for a moment Soul, Black Star, and Kid?" Aura seemed anxious, a bit, making the group wonder about why Aura seems so out of her self.

"Sure." The boys go on ahead as the girls stayed behind to ask Aura.

Maka questioned her first, "So what did you want us for?"

"Well, Shade said I needed to do this once in a while." Aura bit her lip, "Can you guys come over to my house for a sleepover the next day?"

"A sleepover?" Tsubaki tilted her head a bit to the side.

"At your house?" Liz faintly blushed a bit when she continued, "An all girl's sleepover or is Shade going to be there?"

Aura shook her head, "Shade said he had to do something that night, so it's just me in the house."

_Although, how come Liz is blushing?_

Aura ignored her thought, "Is it okay with you guys?"

"I'm fine with it," Tsubaki answered, while Maka nodded in agreement.

"SLEEPOVER!" Patty was about to yell, until Liz covered Patty's mouth muffling her voice, "Yeah, we'll go."

* * *

"Bruh..." Aura mumbled in the pillow of the couch, "I hate you Shade."

"And you're the same innocent child Asura admired?" Shade received a glare from Aura, "You know he always liked the flower crowns you gave him."

"That's the real Asura?" She sat up beginning to wonder about her forgotten history, "I thought he was the strongest guardian of Lord Death's team? The way you speak of him, makes Asura seem as if he was my father."

Shade shrugged, "From the memories I had as a fragment, the farthest one was of you crying to him. Unable to let go of the feelings of your father."

"The day my father died..." Aura felt a pang in her head, as Shade got up to steady Aura's balance. Placing his hands over Aura's shoulders, it helped relaxed the pain in her head.

"Don't force yourself to remember everything, you have to let it return slowly." Shade reminded the girl as she agreed.

In her dream that night, she remembered seeing a small child crying in someone's shirt. The someone was Asura cradling a younger version of her. Her heart sank, as Aura listened to her younger self's words.

_**"He's not coming back..." The little girl began to rub her eyes to stop the tears, "Mommy doesn't smile anymore. So I try to become strong like daddy always said..."** _

When Aura woke up the next day, she questioned herself.

_Did I deserve the kindness from here?_

She stared at her hands.

_Asura was kind, even if he didn't see it._

Small tears dripped on to her hands.

_He was unlikely caring compared to how he's deemed as._

_It must be hard._

_Having only one person you trust._

_Only to have them forget about you._

* * *

**The Next Day (In the Afternoon)**

* * *

Aura fretted around the living room of her apartment. She's never been this anxious before. Actually the only people she ever had over to her house was Lana, and now it was just Shade. A guy, but more so a friend that wouldn't cross over the boundaries of more than just friends. A knock was heard on the door.

"There here now," Aura opened the door only to be smacked down to the ground by Patty, "Ouch..."

"Teehee! Aura!" Patty giggled while gripping Aura down.

"Patty, I think Aura needs space." Liz tried to rip Patty off of Aura, but she didn't peel off.

"No. Aura needs a big squeeze from me!" Aura wondered what Patty had meant after stopping her struggle.

"Ah, this might be my fault..." Tsubaki entered the apartment, "I noticed that you seemed down, and Patty said that you needed a hug. I didn't expect her to go this far."

Maka this time assured Tsubaki, "No need to. Patty is doing the right thing."

Maka glanced to Aura, "You seemed sad earlier in class today, do you want to talk about it?"

"..." Aura didn't respond.

"You don't have to say it now, but please do tell us. You're not alone, Aura," Maka reminded extending her hand to Aura.

Aura smiled softly as she took Maka's hand, "I guess I'm not...anymore."

_I'm not alone._

* * *

Shade silent smiled during his conversation with Lord Death.

"Is something the matter, Shade?" Lord Death asked the weapon, noticing a slight change in Shade's demeanor.

"No." Shade replied after taking a quick sip from his tea, "It seems that Aura made good friends ever since she came here."

"I see...well she does deserve it." Lord Death closed his eyes, "She was able to spare some of Asura's sanity. Then it would be best if she earned something in return for her bravery."

"Although, I'm really surprised on Aura's mentality." Lord Death turned to Shade, "You said that Aura was able to ward off the madness of terror when she first met Asura, right?"

"It was quite questionable to me as well as my master." Shade pondered, "In fact a child to do something like that is beyond a normal human's reach."

"I don't think so." Lord Death suggested, "From the looks of it, Aura indeed is a normal human. A normal human who just happened to connect to Asura's plea for a savior to save him from his madness."

Shade stood up realizing, "Then you mean!"

"It's possible. That maybe Aura was also calling to someone on being there for her after the death of her father." Lord Death eyed Shade through his mask, "She may not recall it now, but it might be the reason why Aura and Asura were able to meet each other."

"That's quite plausible..."

_It would explain a lot. After losing her memories of Asura, she seemed to think about her father constantly. Asura was the one who filled the loss of Aura's father, while Asura earned a friend he could safeguard his trust upon._

Lord Death thus decided, "We should probably stop. Rethinking the situation would be bad for us."

"Yeah." Shade replied as the two resumed sipping their tea in the middle of the Death Room.

* * *

"Soooo, what should we do next?" Patty asked after finishing the pizza Aura ordered earlier.

Liz smirked, "Oh I know what we should do!"

"Let's talk about boys!" Aura shifted her eyes over to Maka, who was grinning from ear to ear. Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment. Whereas Patty giggled upon her sister's decision.

"I got my eye on you Aura since the day we first met," Liz announced before demanding, "I know you like Kid, deep down in your ice-cold heart. Admit it!"

Aura's face tinted red, "N-No! I don't see..."

Aura hesitated.

_Crap, I shouldn't have hesitated!_

"You're in complete denial." Maka noted while smiling toward the blue-eyed girl, "Just admit it."

"Liz...Maka...You're both mean!" Aura stuck out her tongue at the two who laughed in return.

"It's mysterious..." Tsubaki spoke making the four girls turn her head toward her, "You seem more lively now, Aura."

Aura blinked before touching the back of her hair, "I-I guess I am...I've never been this talkative before."

"Really?" Patty questioned Aura, "What were you like before?"

"Where do I start?" Aura wondered as she began her explanation to the four girls, "I wouldn't really call myself shy, but from what my best friend told me. The classmates around us would call me the  _Ice Shard of the Council_."

"I can't see you like that Aura..." Tsubaki answered, "You're more cheerful in the DWMA."

Aura grinned, "I guess I'm not as cold as I thought I was."

"You." Liz fought back her laughter as she pointed at Aura snickering, " _Ice Shard of the Council_? You've gotta be kidding me."

"That was my reaction to that title as well." Aura deadpanned remembering how students would avoid her, "My cold authority scared many students when I walked in on a misbehaving student or so I've heard."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Two students chatting in front of the classroom door. Aura entered the fray, her eyes glared at the random students who were in her way._

_"Move." Aura muttered in a dark tone._

_"SHIT IT'S THE ICE SHARD!" One of the random students from behind Aura ran off screaming, "SHE'S GONNA MURDER US!"_

_The two students in front of her gasped as they rushed inside to their seats._

_"Wow. Miss Ice Shard of the Council strikes again, huh?" Lana walked over to Aura as she playfully punched Aura's shoulder._

_"And who was the one that came up with that title?" Aura cocked her head to the side asking her friend._

_"You don't remember?" Lana raised a brow before explaining, "Instead of making a snowball to stop the fight between the girls and boy students during middle school you broke an icicle to fake stab Walter (the leader of the boy group) to stop annoying the girls."_

_"Oh...that." Aura grimaced, "Not only did it scare the boys, but it shocked the girls into thinking I actually stabbed Walter."_

_"Don't worry, I got your back! Moon jellyfish!" Lana laughed as Aura yelled, "DAMN IT LANA! DON'T CALL ME THAT HERE!"_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Liz couldn't hold back her laughter any longer, "And to think...Kid has a OCD problem. You, Aura, already earned yourself a reputation! You two are a perfect match!"

"Liz!" Aura pouted, "I don't like Kid that way! What about you and Shade?!"

Liz swallowed returning her composure, "What about us?"

"Don't lie to me, Liz!" Aura this time smirked attaining the upper hand, "I've seen the way you mention about Shade or even stare at him!"

Maka nodded in agreement, "She has a point. You've seemed to have your eyes targeted on Shade now."

"Oooh! Liz has a crush! Liz has a crush!" Patty mocked Liz, who was turning red by the minute.

"Don't turn this back on to me!" Liz declared, "You're denying that you like Kid! Even I'm not denying that I like your partner!"

Aura bit her lip, as her attitude toned down.

"But...I can't. My relationship with Kid." Aura muttered her words to herself, "Can't happen."

Maka's head shoots up when Aura spoke.

_Aura can't reciprocate such feelings if she were to return home._

Maka gripped her pajama pants, before giving a signal to Liz to change the subject.

Liz and Patty began discussing about recent events that's been happening during their time at DWMA to prevent Aura from feeling down.

However Maka couldn't help but feel worried about Aura that whole time.

_One day we'll have to say goodbye to Aura, but will Aura be alright with that?_


	13. Focus Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my OCs.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

**Any music reference made is background music when reading this story.**

* * *

_(Heaven ~P4 OST~)_

_During these days, life resumed its peaceful pace in Death City._

_It was certainly fun being around the gang, especially when Crona joined._

_I don't hate him or Ragnarok, but it doesn't deny that Medusa Gorgon was the one who didn't give Crona happiness._

_It was admirable of the others to support Crona as much as they can to make him happier._

_However...I know that sooner or later I'll be returning to my world._

Aura stared at the sky while sitting on a bench at the park. She wasn't that far from where the others were playing basketball, but she wanted to be alone to think for sometime.

_I would love to call this world reality._

_Asura was the one who connected me to this. It did give me happiness._

_However it was none other than the Afreet Asura that lured me here._

_I won't rest until the Afreet gives peace to Asura's body._

_It's the last thing the real Asura would've wanted from me._

"And now his true soul is pain," Aura muttered to herself.

* * *

**Party**

* * *

Aura sighed after watching Black Star and Patty continuously devour more food.

"I wonder if their stomachs do get hurt?" Aura commented as she made her way to Crona, "You alright Crona?"

"I'm alright, Aura." Crona responded in a quiet way.

"Don't worry, nobody will hurt you." Aura assured him as Kid came up to apologize to Crona about how rowdy some of their friends were.

"I-I'm not used to it yet, b-but it's not entirely uncomfortable..." Crona answered keeping his head low.

"No one will run off. You're free to join our group at your own pace." Kid added, "There's no need to rush."

Soon Black Star came up scaring poor Crona, thus initiated Maka's punch.

"Don't tease Crona."

"What?! I wasn't teasing him!" Black Star demonstrated his proof by commanding Crona, "If anyone starts teasing you, just let me know!"

Black Star jammed his thumb toward his direction, "I'll kick their sorry butts!"

Crona expressed his confusion to the group asking, "Why are you all nice to me...?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're your friends!" Maka pointed out.

Everyone smiled at him, until Ragnarok popped out barking, "Then give me food!"

Patty offered him some of Tsubaki's cooking.

Awkwardly it was gross seeing Ragnarok eat.

However everyone else laughed happily together.

Aura tapped Crona's shoulder, "See, there's nothing wrong. You can rest easy with them."

Crona faintly smiled. Aura grinned, it was enlightening to see Crona change.

_He deserves their kindness more than I do._

Aura wasn't sure how long her façade can last. Aura held her right arm's wrist from behind her back watching the scene.

_I'll miss their warmth, so Crona..._

Aura closed her eyes, still smiling to herself.

_Please take my place when I'm gone._

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

_(Mistic ~P3 OST~)_

"This child has been found missing from Death Scythe Djinn Galland's area." Shade revealed a picture of a boy, bearing messy red hair and green eyes. The boy wore brown khakis and a long sleeve grey sweatshirt. In the picture he seems minding his own business while walking in grey tennis shoes as a carefree six-year-old.

"Mathias...One of the few remaining clansmen of the House of Horus in the avian race." Shade informed Lord Death, "It's been reported that the shape-shifter been taken away by one of the Arachnophobia."

The weapon trailed his gaze over to Lord Death, "Is this the mission you're placing me and Aura in while the others are attaining Brew?"

"Yes, this mission is crucial." Lord Death confirmed, "Mathias is one of the remaining members of an extinct clan like Black Star. However he is still a child who wasn't aware of the abilities of being a shape-shifter."

"I see." Shade closed his eyes in understanding, "I'll give the details to Aura."

"Shade."

"Yes, Lord Death?"

Lord Death and Shade waited. As Lord Death simply warned, "Please be careful."

Shade smirked in content, "Of course, Lord Death."

* * *

"During Operation: Capture Brew?" Aura questioned her recently returned partner, "A child?"

"Yes. A member of a warrior clan that protects the sky." Shade pointed to the Horus eye symbol on the boy's wrists.

"Uh...Shade. This boy looks like a normal child. How can he be part of a warrior clan?"

"I clarified that he was one of the remaining members." Shade gave some background on the boy, "Mathias' parents were killed by a rampant Afreet caused by the uproar of madness the witches spread."

Aura bit her lip as she stared at the boy in the picture, "He doesn't have a family?"

"No." The weapon spoke remorseless, "He wanted to live on his own. Even though Mathias was young, he had a some maturity in him."

Shade watched his master, before replying, "Sounds a lot like you."

Aura frowned declaring, "Even so this child being involved in something dangerous. We have to stop Arachnophobia from taking control of innocent people!"

"And that's our job." Shade noticed Aura was still frowning, "Did something happen at the party?"

She shook her head, "No. I was just wondering how long I've been gone. Sooner or later I'll be gone from this world right, Shade?"

"Depending on the situation." Shade flicked his meister's forehead.

"Ouch! what was that for?!" She yelped placing a hand over the throbbing area.

"To remind you that brooding won't get you anywhere, except depression."

Aura pouted for a moment until her mouth curved up to form a smile, "Alright. I get it. I'll be optimistic till the end."

"Good."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

_(Memories of School ~P3 OST~)_

Today...Maka, Black Star, and Kid were practicing resonating their souls together as a team. Although Maka seemed pretty mad about Black Star's attitude.

"Maka!" Aura ran after the platinum haired meister. Shade didn't stop her of course.

_Aura needs to make sure she doesn't leave any regrets._

_Once the Afreet Asura is gone for good, I can give her two decisions._

_Stay in her old world._

_Or...continue to live here._

From a distance, Liz saw Shade's blank expression.

Stepping in front of him, Liz snapped her fingers. Causing Shade to frown, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you're awake." Liz tucked some of her bangs behind her ear, "You seem out of it today compared to the earlier days. Something wrong?"

"No." Shade responded while placing a hand to his neck, "Just thinking about stuff."

"Really?" The dirty blonde held an incredulous look as she spoke in a quiet tone, "It's about Aura's situation isn't it?"

He glanced over to Liz, no words were muttered, but she seemed to know from one look.

"You know the others can help." Liz reasoned.

"I'm sorry." Shade started before leaving to find Aura, "But I don't think the others can help for this."

* * *

"Maka," Aura huffed once she found Maka and Tsubaki sitting alone on the stone edge of the grounds, "You alright?"

"Yeah, but now I'm going to go back!" Maka ensured.

However a few minutes later Aura and Tsubaki found themselves dragging Maka.

"I thought you were going back?" Aura asked the girl she was pulling along with Tsubaki, "You said so a few minutes ago."

"But I don't know how I should act when I go back..." Maka continued.

"You're probably going to go back to the way you two usually are." Tsubaki enforced,"So don't worry about it."

Stopping Maka got up immediately once she spotted Soul.

"What? Here to laugh at me?" Maka pouted side glancing away from Soul's stare.

Soul turned away stating, "Not until we've passed the test. Everyone's waiting."

Maka muttered between the two girls standing beside her, "The truth is...the truth is that even though I talked bad about Black Star."

"Sometimes I do feel jealous of him," She admitted.

Aura grinned, "You're not the only one who's jealous."

Tsubaki and Maka raised a brow to the blue-eyed meister.

"Compared to you guys. You have the right to feel jealous. " Aura began, "I can't act like a child anymore...but you guys can. I'm really jealous of you, Maka."

"Idiot." Maka lightly chopped Aura's head while giving a small smile, "You're not the only jealous one here. We're all jealous."

Aura laughed a bit, "All of us are jealous. Jealous as a moon jellyfish."

"Moon jellyfish?" Tsubaki questioned Aura's comparison.

"A saying my friend used to do." Aura walked forward, "Are you two going?"

The weapon and meister smile as they followed behind Aura.

* * *

**Operation: Capture Brew -Before the Mission-**

* * *

Watching the waves crash into the ship, Aura wondered about the boy who was captured by Arachnophobia. The teen was wearing a grey trench coat, and denim jeans. Dark blue ear muffs covered her ears while grey combat boots kept her warm.

"Why would Arachnophoibia capture a six-year old boy?" Aura's brows furrowed the more she thought about it, "I understand that he's a clansmen, but..."

"Don't over think this Aura." Shade spoke through his weapon form, "Securing his safety is utmost priority for us. Besides, Mathias still doesn't have full control as a shape-shifter."

"Aura." Turning her head, she found Kid staring back. His golden eyes unwavered by the cold weather.

Aura returned him a small smile. If only Aura knew...how worried Kid was for her.

After finding out the connection between Aura and Asura from Shade through Liz including the hidden attitude of hers.

The unknown feeling within him grew stronger. Kid didn't understand what it meant. It kept leading Kid to wonder about what Aura was to him. At first he thought she was a friend similar to how he treats Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"Don't be reckless." But the words Kid professed now made his first thoughts diminish.

"I won't." Aura reminded the reaper.

Yet even Aura's minimal words didn't give Kid the answer he wanted.


	14. Mathias of the Horus Clan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

**Any music reference made is background music when reading this story.**

* * *

"Any luck yet, Shade?" Aura's eyes closed as the tonfa's chain dangled.

"Minus the signals from the Arachnophobia fight...nothing."

Opening her eyes, Aura gave a frustrated sigh.

"Arachnophobia my ass." She muttered, "I mean who in the right mind names a group after the word 'fear of spiders', and yet the leader is a spider witch!"

"The same spider witch that wants to instill insanity to the world." Shade responded, "I have no objections to your assertion."

Trudging through the snow she searched for the boy, as Shade continued his concentration.

* * *

"Cold." The red-headed boy mumbled. His captor turned to him, returning a foul expression.

"Now Mathias." The captor was none other than a being deemed as a teenage boy, his oily hair was slicked back, "You wouldn't want to make Master Noah waiting."

"Hmph." Mathias grunted, "Says the man who wants to be collected by his own master! It's no wonder your name is Gopher, you only do the dirty work while Noah sits in his throne!"

It irritated Gopher. His precious Noah-sama wanted this child than himself as a collection in his book.

"You absurd piece of trash!" Gopher sent a punch to child's stomach, causing Mathias to fall to the ground, "You don't understand how grateful it is to be collected by Master Noah!"

The child glared at Gopher giving him a smug look, "How should I know? Even you've never been collected by your own master."

Gopher began to bite his lip, "You damned child!"

Mathias closed his eyes, waiting for Gopher's hit.

_I'd rather die than be collected as someone's pet._

However nothing landed on Mathias' body like usual.

_(Mass Destruction ~P3 OST~)_

Peeking, Mathias' eyes widened as a teenaged girl blocked Gopher's hit.

"I won't let you abuse this child!" The girl yelled as she shoved Gopher farther away by her weapons.

"Stay behind me." The girl muttered to Mathias. Mathias in return nodded as he watched the girl fight against Gopher.

* * *

**Aura's POV**

* * *

"I won't let you abuse this child!" I yell at the boy as I shove him farther away. Standing protectively in front of the boy, I muttered, "Stay behind me."

The boy nodded as he took cover from behind me.

"Aura, be careful. The captor is a sorcerer. A strong one at that." Shade warned.

"You damn woman. Get out of my way! Noah-sama wants that child. I will carry out my mission!" Soon black wings emitting an ominous feeling appeared onto the wrist of the sorcerer, "Bullet wings!"

Unsheathing the chains, I commanded the chains in my mind to coil into a shield over Mathias preventing any direct hit from the attack. For me I did my best avoiding most of the hits, but a few gashed the ground causing a giant slash to appear on the ground.

"I can't get close." His attacks were beginning to wear out my stamina, "I'm going to throw you Shade."

"Roger!"

Taking aim, I sent the tonfas toward the captor's direction. Shade returned to his regular form as he sent out a few chains to hook onto the captor's legs. Diving down Shade was able to knock the flying sorcerer back to Earth, although the captor didn't relent.

"That's it! I'll give you a taste of my love for Master Noah!" His stomach opened revealing a canon.

"This power is intense..." Shade grimaced as I raced over to my partner.

"We have to do our trump card Shade!" I grasped his hand as Shade gripped mine's firmly, "Soul Sympathy!"

"Desesperado Mode!"

Aiming the rifle toward the captor's stomach, "Desesperado Impact!"

I didn't hesitate pulling the trigger as the many bullet-shaped wavelengths pierced into the orb of power, instead of blasting the bullets were absorbed.

_H-How?! The soul wavelengths should've hit!_

"Big sis!" Mathias was running behind me, yet his captor was about to unleash a deadly attack.

"Crap!" When Mathias was close to me, I hugged him and Shade's rifle form closer to me, "I won't let you take him!"

"AURA!" Shade yelled.

"Don't you dare change back, Shade!" I commanded my partner.

"MASTER NOAH!" The light was blinding, I really thought I was a goner. That is until another being entered stopping the captor's attack.

"Stop, Gopher." A man stood before us wearing a plaid military cap, a black leather jacket, white tank top, black pants and shoes. In his hands was a strange book.

"Another Sorcerer?!" Shade's words sounded in my head as I watched the man before me.

"Mosquito is almost at his limit. We need to return now." He commanded his lackey before turning to me.

I kept my hold on Mathias.

"You're not getting him." I growled at the man.

The man gave a smirk, "You seem to be interesting. I might as well add you to my collection also...however I'm in rush now."

"My name Noah."

_Why the hell is this guy introducing himself to me?_

"In due time, I'll be adding you and Mathias to my collection." Noah declared before disappearing with Gopher by using the strange book.

I wanted to sigh in relief, but that man's words caused me shudder.

_What did he mean by collection...?_

Soon high in the sky, the retreat signal created by Kim Diehl and Jaqueline O' Latern Dupre appeared.

Shade returned to his humanoid form, "We better get going."

"Yeah." I glanced down to the child in my arms. His body temperature was cold.

"Let's go." Holding the boy tighter to me, Shade guides me over to back to the ships.

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

Once everyone was on the ship, Aura covered Mathias in a thermal blanket keeping the boy close to her.

Maka walked over handing Aura the mirror to report to Lord Death about the other mission.

"Yes, Mathias is secure and safe." Aura reported.

"That's great. At least we're able to have one accomplished mission." Lord Death relaxed a little, until Aura asked, "Lord Death?"

"Yes, Aura?"

"Is it okay if Mathias stays with me?" Aura proposed, "After thinking about his background...I want to give him the family Mathias never had. He's been mistreated by his captor, and has no one to return to..."

"I understand." Lord Death nodded, "You wish to take care of Mathias correct?"

"Yes, Lord Death."

"Then, I want you to take good care of him," Lord Death reminded the girl, "Mathias may be able to open up more to you."

"I'll make sure of it." Signing off from the mirror, Aura handed the item back to Maka.

"You're planning to raise this child?" Maka asked Aura, where as Aura in return answered, "I'm going to."

* * *

_(Tranquility ~P3 OST~)_

Opening his eyes, Mathias found himself in an unfamiliar room , in an unfamiliar bed. Surprising him out of his wits.

"Where?" He mumbled out as he sat up from the bed.

The door opened revealing Aura and Shade bearing faces of relief.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Aura gave a smile of relief, "Your body was dangerously cold. Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine...big sis." Mathias answered giving a few words.

"That's good." Aura ruffled the child'a hair, "If it's okay with you...would you join my family?"

"Join." He stared at Aura in surprise, "Your family?"

"Yeah." Aura smiled at him,.

Mathias had a sad face,"Are you sure you want me? I'm not exactly a normal child."

He raised his right arm to show the eye of Horus tattooed on his wrist.

The arm morphed into what seemed to be a claw-like talon.

"I might hurt you and your family. You should just leave me alone." Mathias stated however Shade touches the morphed arm causing it to return its regular form.

"We don't mind. After all we're the same as you." Shade explained as his hand changed to a partial tonfa.

Mathias couldn't understand the two. Why would they be so eager to take me out of all the children in the world.

"Everyone deserves a family." Aura started as she embraces the boy in a hug, "You as well."

This unfamiliar warmth, Mathias slowly returned the hug. Her warmth reminded him of his lost parents. It caused tears to fall into Aura's shirt. She patted the boy's back gently accepting his pain of being alone. "I'm here for you, Mathias."

She noticed Shade's expression lightened.

"We're here for you." Shade corrected Aura.


	15. Protective People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

**EDIT: 9/1/2014...10:21PM**

* * *

Lately at the DWMA. Aura would be found sided next to Mathias in each lesson. As well as accompanying Aura around the DWMA. It was like watching a baby duckling follow it's mother around blindly into a street.

"Hahaha!" Black Star laughed as he pointed at Aura, "What are you to him?! His mommy?!"

"Maka, can I borrow your book?" She politely asked the platinum blonde girl.

Maka didn't refuse, "Go right ahead."

Mathias watched as Aura heavily chopped the assassin in the head with Maka's book.

"OW!" Black Star yelped before dropping to floor, a spray of blood seeping out of his head.

"Now, let's get going Matt. This big bro won't make fun of us if we leave the classroom now." Taking Mathias' hand Aura took him to the balcony where barely anyone was there.

"Wow..." Mathias breathed impressed by the view of Death City from DWMA, "You get to see this everyday?"

"Yes." His hand loosened from Aura's grip as he rushed to gaze upon Death City.

"This sky...I want," Mathias began to climb over the stone causing Aura to rush after him.

"Matt!"

"I want to fly!" His arms weren't completely covered in feathers, but as he tried to flap them, Aura catches him just before he takes off from the edge.

"Don't!" Aura pulled the boy closer to her only to drop the both of them towards the floor. Bracing for impact, Aura closed her eyes. Until arms catches Aura safely before landing on the ground.

Opening her eyes, she spoke in surprise, "Kid?!"

"You seem to have the tendency of making an asymmetrical fall don't you?"

"Ha ha...very funny Kid." Aura replied, as Kid helped her up.

"Does he always do this?" Kid questioned Aura. It appears Mathias fell asleep in Aura's arms after trying to fly.

Aura nodded, "Whenever he tries to fly, it seems that Matt can't completely shape-shift into a falcon. However it causes him to over exhaust his strength."

Watching Aura's actions, Kid noted, "You have a motherly instinct."

"What?" Aura gave Kid an incredulous look.

"The way you're worried about his well-being is a sign of a motherly instinct. It's admirable of you to take on such a role."

Aura in returned sighed, "I don't think so."

"Why?"

She reponded as remorse seeped from her tone, "Being raised by an abusive mother doesn't make me have a motherly instinct, Kid. It's like having an already broken curse haunt behind your back."

Aura continued to stare at Mathias' sleeping form, "I just want him to have a better life than I do. There are people besides me that need it."

"Then what will you be doing for the rest of your life?" Kid presented a question to Aura. In her mind, Aura had never answered that question. To her it was a taboo.

"I don't know." Aura spoke softly, "I just..."

A hand was placed against her shoulder. Craning her neck, Aura saw Kid's serious expression.

"You as well as many others deserve happiness." He justified, "Don't belittle yourself."

Smiling back at him, Aura slipped her hand off of Mathias' head to place it over Kid's.

"I don't think I can with you and the rest of the gang reminding me to have more confidence in myself."

"You'll just have to deal with it." Kid returned as the two sat silently on the stone edge of the balcony together.

At the same time, a certain weapon and meister were watching them in secret.

"Is it just me...or are those two really dense?" Liz whispered to Maka.

"No, I think they just don't want to admit it." Maka suggested while shrugging her shoulders.

She already knew that if Aura does fall for Kid, then only trouble would find its way.

_Then again, those two really don't see how one feels about the other._

* * *

**Unknown Areas**

* * *

"My puppet..." The afreet spoke to himself, "Has been soiled."

"She has no reason to be here anymore." The afreet stated as he stood up, "She's useless now."

"The DWMA has already poisoned her little innocent mind."

"It's time for her to return to where she belongs."

"She is now a mere useless doll."

_Tied in her own web of chains._

"No...don't touch her..." Another voice coughed groaning in pain.

"Hm?" The Afreet closed his three eyes, "So you're still awake after all these years."

"I won't let you touch, Aura!" The other voice yelled in anger, "You coward!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Ausra." The Afreet shook his head, "Aren't you the coward? After all I'm just a part of your newfound soul. This body was originally yours."

"After killing all of those innocent people and Vajra?!" Asura glared, "I didn't want this! Neither did Master!"

"Your father, Lord Death, is indeed a man of his word. Or rather a man of his own absolute order." The Afreet smirked, "I'll take the pleasure of annihilating him and your brother. Including your beloved friend, Aura. As a favor, she'll be last on my kill list. I'll let her despair for a bit in her world before I destroy your family."

"YOU DAMN AFREET!"

The First Afreet smiled as he sent a bandage of him down to the floor. The bandage disappeared without a trace as the Afreet laughed at Asura's consistent string of curses.

"Say goodnight...Aurelia Reeds."

* * *

"Master Noah, why didn't you let me finish the blasted girl?!" Gopher demanded from his boss, "If I eradicate her, then we would've been able to have the Avian child!"

Noah gave Gopher an intense glare, "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I said that girl will also be in my collection as well, her soul was unique. In fact I sensed a mixture of the madness of terror on her." Noah described, "Do you understand now, Gopher? If you'd destroyed her, then who'd be the blame for breaking one of my collections."

"I-I'm sorry Master Noah." Gopher bowed his head down, as he bit his lip hard. It was Gopher's way of punishing himself for not meeting Noah's expectations.

"Now go. I have a job to finish, before we go after the girl and the avian. Make sure no Arachnophobia members spot you."

"Yes." Gopher left by using a page created by Noah.

"And to think, someone of her caliber stuck in this world?" Noah smiled dubiously to himself, "Interesting."

* * *

**On the way to Aura's House**

* * *

"Thank you for walking me and Matt back home Kid." Aura thanked the reaper, she was holding Mathias' hand while going down the block.

"It was no problem." Kid commented,"It wouldn't be right if you and Mathias left without Shade."

"Although are you alright? I heard from Nurse Nygus that you and Black Star got in a fight."

Kid sighed, "We did. However Black Star...could've surpassed god, but during this recent fight. Black Star's strength had immensely depleted compared to our first fight."

"I see."

"Eh? Does that mean Big bro Star isn't going to fight?!" Matt asked the two teens beside him.

Stopping, Aura went down to his level stating, "No. Big brother Black Star is probably going to find a way to regain his strength sooner or later."

"She's right. If it's Black Star, he'll probably find his way back to the top." Kid added on encouraging Matt to not lose hope.

"Right!" Matt's cheery attitude returned. In fact it was funny, the one who had the most similarity to Mathias was none other than Black Star. When they met, Mathias really looked up to Black Star upon his keen attitude for surpassing god.

Before they continued their walk, Matt wished, "Can Big bro Kid hold my hand as well?"

"Ha?" The two blinked surprised by Matt's wishes.

"I'm sorry...it's just that my parents used to do that. But, I'd feel better if Big bro Kid held my hand as well."

Aura turned to Kid pleading a silent 'please'.

"Alright." Kid lent his hand to Matt.

As Matt gripped on Kid's hand, the trio walk together over to the apartment. By the time they reached the designated area, Matt rushed inside once Aura opened the door.

Aura turned her head to Kid, "Thank you...again, Kid."

She gave her hand to Kid, he smiled in return, "You're welcome."

However Kid didn't release his grip on Aura's hand, she blushed in confusion about why Kid didn't let go.

"Kid?" Kid's face exploded red as he stammered a few words, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to keep holding your hand like that!"

Releasing Aura's hand, Kid stepped a few feet away from Aura. His face directed elsewhere than Aura's.

"I'll be going now." Kid started, "See you tomorrow."

Making a mad dash away, Aura quietly locked the door behind her. Sliding down to the floor, Aura's eyes were wide as she made a blank expression.

_W-What's wrong with me?_

She panicked inside her mind.

_Why does Kid make me feel this...?_

Aura blushed remembering Kid's smile when he held her hand.

Then the memories of her times close to Kid.

The time at the dance.

The time at the balcony (before Mathias).

The time at Operation Brew.

The time at the balcony with Mathias.

Finally to what had recently happened.

_Does this mean..._

She deadpanned making a small inward gasp to herself.

_I'M IN LOVE WITH DEATH THE KID?!_

"Oh nononononononononono!" She shook her head thrashing in anguish as Aura repeated the same phrase, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"I can't!" She hiccuped as tears streamed, Aura buried her face into the palms of her hands, "I can't! I-I'll hurt Kid like my mother...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

"Then, do you wish to return?" a familar voice entered.

Lifting her head immediately, Aura's voice trembled, "Y-You...!"

"It's been a long time hasn't it, my puppet?" There standing in the dead middle of the living room was none other than the Afreet Asura, one of his bandages covering a shocked Mathias over the mouth.

"Mmmf!" Mathias cried from behind the bandages.

* * *

**Lazura:** **Please Review. :)**


	16. Goodbye

**Lazura: I know I don't put much author's notes in these chapters, but I was worried that some people would skip these parts of the chapters like my KHR fics. :( But there's a reason as to why I'm placing an author's note on this chapter.**

**It's because we're almost done with the first part of the Guilty Chains Series. :D Yeah! xD**

**[TRIPLE UPDATE (1/3)]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Previously** _

* * *

Sliding down to the floor, Aura's eyes were wide as she made a blank expression.

_W-What's wrong with me?_

She panicked inside her mind.

_Why does Kid make me feel this...?_

Aura blushed remembering Kid's smile when he held her hand.

Then the memories of her times close to Kid.

The time at the dance.

The time at the balcony (before Mathias).

The time at Operation Brew.

The time at the balcony with Mathias.

Finally to what had recently happened.

_Does this mean..._

She deadpanned making a small inward gasp to herself.

_I'M IN LOVE WITH DEATH THE KID?!_

"Oh nononononononononono!" She shook her head thrashing in anguish as Aura repeated the same phrase, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"I can't!" She hiccuped as tears streamed, Aura buried her face into the palms of her hands, "I can't! I-I'll hurt Kid like my mother...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

"Then, do you wish to return?" a familar voice entered.

Lifting her head immediately, Aura's voice trembled, "Y-You...!"

"It's been a long time hasn't it, my puppet?" There standing in the dead middle of the living room was none other than Asura, one of his bandages covering a shocked Mathias over the mouth.

"Mmmf!" Mathias cried from behind the bandages.

* * *

**_Now_ **

* * *

"LET GO OF HIM!" Aura jolted up sending a kick to the Afreet in front of her. Only to be stopped by one of the Afreet's bandages wrapped around her foot.

"It's still useless, Aura."

Aura cursed under her breath, as the Afreet slammed her down to the ground , "You asshole!"

"Big sista Aurer!" Mathias yelled even though the bandages continued to muffle his voice.

"If I'm an asshole, then what are you?"

"Human, you fucking Afreet!"

"Heh." Aura soon froze as an uncanny sense of fear opened deep inside her. Cold steel touched her the skin of her neck.

A shackle clicked over her neck, as the afreet released the bandage covering her foot. Aura gasped as more shackled clasped on both her wrist and ankles. Pulling her down the floor, glancing down, she found her legs sinking into a black pool. It beared a similar sensation as the void from her dreams.

_No...No...NO...NO!_

"You damn Afreet! I'm not going back until you're dead!" Aura tried to shake off the pulling, but it tugged her farther in the portal.

"Since I'm nice, I'll let this boy join you as well." The Afreet threw Mathias into Aura's arms.

Catching the terrified boy into her arms, Aura glared back at the Afreet.

"You'll pay for this!"

"If you can return to this world that is..." The last thing Aura saw was the Afreet disappearing into thin air, as the void swallowed her and Mathias up. Leaving no trace behind them, except a faint mark on the floor of the room.

It was a muddied mark left by Aura's shoe as well as splatters of dirt were splashed on parts of the furniture, that the illusion Asura mistakenly forgotten.

* * *

**At the Death Room**

* * *

"AGHH!" Shade screeched in pain. He was clenching his chest painfully as Lord Death tried to calm him down. Shade trashed in Lord Death's hands as well. Lord Death didn't have the heart to chop him in the head, so he gently placed him on the floor.

"Lord Death! Shade! What happened!" Spirit charged in upon hearing the recent uproar in the Death Room through the mirror.

"Spirit, get Professor Sid and Nurse Nygus here quickly! If you can find Aura as well!" Lord Death commanded to the recently arrived Death Scythe.

"What's happening?" Lord Death muttered as Shade continued to scream his lungs out.

**A few minutes later...**

"Lord Death!" Nygus and Sid ran in immediately as well as Spirit returned to the room.

"What on Earth is happening to Shade?!" Sid questioned Lord Death who only gave, "I don't know...Nygus can you have Shade sedated?"

"Yes, Lord Death." Nygus readied one of the syringes in her pocket as she slowly injected the sedation inside Shade's vein. It forced Shade's body to return to a normal sleeping pace. Shade's eyes were closed, as he breathed calmly.

Lord Death turned to Spirit, "Have you found Aura?"

"No." Spirit answered, a grim expression was left on his face, "But in the apartment, a struggle was taken place. I found a muddied gashed foot print left by Aura's shoes."

"Aura and Mathias are missing, Lord Death."

Lord Death was saddened upon the news, "Someone must've kidnapped them, but from the looks of Shade's recent brash behavior now..."

"This can only mean one thing."

"What does this mean?" Sid asked the reaper.

Lord Death knew that the staff, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, and Death the Kid were aware of Aura arrived from a world different from there's. However they didn't know the reason as to how Aura came into this world. It was meant to be a secret between him and Shade, but this was different.

"The Afreet self of Asura has sent Aura back to her world." Lord Death hesitated as he continued his words, "But without Shade, Aura and Mathias have no way of returning here."

"Why is Shade necessary for Aura to return here?" Spirit continued.

"That is because Shade is the connection between our world and her's. Without Shade, Aura, is unable to move physically over here." Lord Death thus proclaimed, "Professor Sid, will you make sure: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Kiddo, and the Thompson Sisters are here tomorrow. I need to deliver the news of their missing friends."

"I will do so." Sid promised.

"Now, lead Shade over to the infirmary. Nurse Nygus, keep an eye on him. If he continues to scream, sedate him longer. If he speaks, make sure you get everything he says to you."

"Yes, Lord Death." Sid, carrying shade on his back, and Nygus head off.

* * *

**At Aura's Apartment**

* * *

A shadow appeared inside the barren house.

Hovering over the area where Aura and Mathias had disappeared. The shadow figure smiled as it lifted placed a page onto the area.

"This may take a while over there, but with this page. I'll be able to return in about a few days later."

As the page glowed, the shadow figure's face was revealed.

Noah's face was shown as he quietly spoke while grinning, "I'm heading after you now."

As the same void-like portal appeared, Noah sank in as he awaited his arrival to the other world.

* * *

**Lazura: Just a few more chapters, then I will proudly announce the title of Part two of the Guilty Chains Series. :)**

**Please Review.**


	17. Too Late

**[TRIPLE UPDATE (2/3)]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"I need Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kid, Liz Thompson, and Patty Thompson to report to the Death Room." Professor Sid called on the five, who wondered why Aura and Mathias weren't aside him as usual. Shade was normally with Lord Death from what Aura told them.

As the five left, Maka asked the group, "Does anyone know why we're being called up to the Death Room this time?"

All she earned were a few shrugs and unsure expressions.

"Probably a mission?" Soul suggested.

"Father never said anything about a mission yesterday." Kid admitted. In fact, the memories of yesterday's event caused him to lightly blush for a moment.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Kid?" Patty unfortunately noticed.

"Nothing at all."

"Mhm..." Liz hummed.

_Something must've happened to him yesterday...I'll be sure to face Kid later about it._

By the time the five entered, Lord Death greeted, "Howdy!"

"Father, what is the reason for calling all of us?" Kid began.

"Well...you'll have to see this." Lord Death thus called, "Nurse Nygus, send him in."

"Yes, Lord Death." Entering the Death Room, Nygus rolled a stretcher holding a sleeping Shade.

"Why's Shade sleeping?" Soul commented.

Liz was the first one to rush over to Shade's body in realization, "Shade!"

Luckily when Liz touched his hand, there was still pulse.

"He's in a comatose state." Lord Death replied bluntly catching the attentions of the five students in the room, "He went into shock yesterday of missing his meister."

"Wasn't Aura here to stop it?!" Maka pointed out, but Lord Death shook his head.

"No. Spirit, your father, went to get her." Lord Death explained, "However there was nobody in the apartment, neither was Mathias. Although, your father found that a struggle had taken place yesterday night."

Kid froze in horror.

_But I was with her yesterday. She was fine before..._

_I left in a hurry._

Kid's hands clenched into fists on his sides as Kid hid his pained face.

_...I should've stayed with her!_

"Aura..."

"But it seems we have a clue to where Aura was taken." Lord Death spoke giving hope to the saddened students, "Shade told me that if Aura were to be taken away from this world and returned to her world without him. Then Shade would go into shock-like trauma, the same as he did yesterday."

Lord Death spied over Shade's sleeping form as Liz gripped his hand tightly, "He still hasn't awakened. Without Aura, Shade won't wake up I suppose. Without Shade, Aura is stuck for good in her world."

The five deadpanned after hearing Lord Death's last words.

Aura can never return here.

She can't come back.

She's gone for good.

Kid, although, stood rooted to his ground.

"I don't think she's stuck for good in her world, father."

"Hm? Why do you think that?" Lord Death watched as the other four stare at Kid wide-eyed.

He was going up against his father's beliefs.

Something Kid never would've done to his honorable father.

"If I recalled, you stated that Aura was someone who won't easily go down without a fight." Kid continued by adding on examples of what she did, "She went to many extents to research ways into returning her world while staying here. Aura wasn't able to defeat Professor Stein, but she was able to fight to the end. She's decided to save a child from an extinct clan, and was ready to take care of Mathias."

"Honorable father, I believe that if she's able to do this much." Kid stated, "Then there's a possibility of her return."

Lord Death's stare beared the same mask, but it had a menacing tone to it.

"You make it sound as if you're in love with Aurelia Reeds." Lord Death continued.

It didn't surprise Maka and Liz. They figured that as the father of Death the Kid, would've been able to see into Kid's actions around Aura.

However Patty mocked from behind Kid, "Kid likes Aura! Kid Likes Aura! Kid and Aura sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"How uncool to be found out by your own father." Soul mentioned, until Maka chopped him in the head.

"Maka-chop!" A book popped into Maka's hand, slammed against Soul's head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

Maka glared at Soul, "Just shut up for now."

Kid's face reddened, but he didn't falter.

"Yes, honorable father. I'm in love with Aurelia Reeds."

"I figured. I find your determination inspiring, Kiddo." Lord Death praised, "You five shouldn't give up on either Shade's comatose state or Aura and Mathias' disappearance. Sometimes even the littlest changes can show a difference in how we view others."

_Like Asura..._

Lord Death silently confessed. It was undoubtly the truth to Aura's appearance into this world. Asura served as the bridge to Aura's world as well as Aura. It's possible that the Afreet version of himself forced Aura back into her world. However it doesn't cross out the idea of Aura being able to return here.

"This is all I have to say. Nurse Nygus, Kiddo, and the rest of you are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Death/ Father."

* * *

"Kid, is it alright if I stay with Nurse Nygus?" Liz asked permission from her meister. A terrible expression was written across her face.

"Yes, take Patty with you as well." Kid replied, "It would ruin my symmetry."

_I also need time to be alone._

"Thank you, Kid." Liz grabbed Patty's hand as they ran after the retreating Nurse Nygus sending the stretcher back to the infirmary.

Kid stared at the ground for a few minutes, "I'm sure."

Lifting his head up, Kid assured himself, "I'm sure, Aura will return. She'll be back...together with Mathias."


	18. Unsaid Thoughts

**Lazura: The last chapter! :D At the end of this chapter, I'll announce the title of Part 2 of the Guilty Chains series.**

**[TRIPLE UPDATE: (3/3)]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Aura's POV**

* * *

Groaning, I never thought I'd be shocked to see my old apartment again.

"D-Did I dreamed everything up?" I muttered wondering to myself, until I felt something heavy on my stomach. It was none other than the red-haired boy I saved, Mathias.

"It's not a dream..." Sitting up, I stepped out of my bed allowing Matt to curl up in bed.

I looked at my calendar, which surprised me even more.

It was August XX 20XX.

The same day I supposedly drowned into the Soul Eater world.

I grabbed the remote switching on the DVD player and TV.

There on the screen was the main menu of the DVD that was left.

The picture used was none other than a picture of the gang together. Glaring/Staring down at the ground as if they were gangsters.

Patty Thompson had a curious expression as she placed her hand above her eyes to get a closer look at what everyone else was looking at.

Tsubaki was smiling warmly as she normally would

Maka Albarn, Liz Thompson, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, and finally Death the Kid were the ones bearing a serious expression.

I wanted to laugh, but at the same time I cried.

_They look so serious...I wanted to tell them that._

_But, I don't think I can._

I swallowed, "I can't see them anymore..."

_I knew this would happen one day._

_I just didn't expect it to happen sooner._

_Maka chopping Black Star and Soul in class._

_Patty's hugs._

_Tsubaki and Crona's small smiles_

_Ragnarok's complaining for food or about Crona being weak._

_Professor Stein's lectures and dissection lessons._

_Lord Death's greetings._

_Shade's judgemental attitude._

_Liz's persistent behavior._

_Finally..._

"I never got to say to him..." He probably the one that kept me moving the most.

And now I won't see him again.

"Thank you Death the Kid...from the bottom of my heart." I placed my right hand over my heart, "It's too bad...I didn't realize my feelings for you sooner."

My left hand clenched over my right.

"Liz was right. And now I admit it too."

My voice became hoarse from sniffling too much. It made my body shake, forcing my voice to tremble as I confessed.

"I love you, Kid."

_And I'll never get to admit it again._

* * *

**Mathias POV**

* * *

A year has passed since Big Sis Aura and I stayed in her world.

Each month, Big Sis Aura would lock herself up in her room. Whenever I press my ear against the door, I can hear big sis cry quietly alone.

It hurt my soul every time she did that.

I wanted do something.

So I decided to practice my shape-shifting ability.

However Aura caught me a few times, warning me that it would be dangerous to let someone of her world to see me transform into a falcon out of nowhere.

It didn't stop my training.

I was able to morph my arms into the wings of a falcon, however I still can't fly in the sky yet.

It would be weird if one of the neighbors here saw a flying child.

"I just need a way to change." I hoped, "Big Bro Shade isn't here to protect us. Since I'm almost a man, I am liable in protecting Big Sis Aura in his place."

Lately a friend of Big Sis constantly visited us before Aura returned to school. I think her name was Alana Vega? But then again, Big Sis called her Lana.

Aura didn't have the heart to tell her that I cam from another world.

So I promised Aura that I'd play out as one of her cousins from her father's side of the family that showed up out of nowhere.

Once it was the season of Autumn, Aura and Lana would leave early in the morning for school.

I couldn't go to school here since Aura was still school, so I tried to practice meditating.

I prayed to Horus in hopes that the god of my clan would give me strength in order to protect her. No matter how long it takes. I want to protect the person who protected me. Cared for me. Big Sis Aura was undeniably a second mother to me.

Even if we had no way of returning to the world I originated.

I still have a job as a protector from my clan.

I will make sure to fulfill it till my end.

* * *

**Lana's POV**

* * *

After one year from August XX, I've noticed that Aura has acted strange lately.

It's like the time she was abused by her mother.

Never telling me or another soul a thing.

She never even told me about this random kid named Mathias that just oh so 'happened' to be her long distant cousin from her father's side of the family.

Lately it felt as if she's lost all her spirit from after that one day in August.

However the way Aura acts around school, was if she was a totally different person!

She was actually saying sorry to Walter. Walter of all people! He was the one who made fun of her for being rejected by her own mother! I can't believe she didn't let me knock the shit out of Walter like she normally would!

Don't even get me started about Anime. It's like when she hears me mentioning about Soul Eater, in particular, Aura would excuse herself to go to the bathroom. Then later I would find Aura's eyes slightly red from being rubbed too much.

What has gotten into her?

* * *

**Unknown's POV**

* * *

Two years seemed to have accelerated in this world.

And I have yet to find the girl and the avian.

...

"Hm?" These presences, "It's the madness of terror sided by the knowledge of Horus. "

The ends of my mouth curved into a smile.

"Found you."

* * *

**Lazura: End of Part 1. XD**

***Part 2 and Final Part of the Guilty Chains Series - _Hopeful Prayer_**

**Please Review.**


End file.
